Sweet Fifteens
by ShunKickShunKers
Summary: If Lisbon turned back 15 and Jane had to watch over her, how would it be? Jisbon. Rated T for language xD COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**If Lisbon turned back 15 and Jane had to take care of her…how would it be? **

**Huge thanks to Chibi who not only beta-ed but also cheerlead and helped a LOT with tons of details xD**

**Written for the Big Bang 2010.**

**Disclaimer: only Kausner is mine xD**

* * *

**Sweet Fifteens -Prologue**

Night was falling over the peaceful town of Sacramento when Lisbon eventually decided to turn her computer off. On the left side of her desk, a file filled with information on the latest case was still opened. She picked it up, putting it in her bag before preparing to leave the office. She turned off the lights and stepped out, checking from the corner of the eye the couch where Jane usually laid. Tonight it was empty. Probably because he went to visit that mad scientist again.

The petite agent shook her head in amusement, thinking that similar personalities indeed drew people together. Michel Kausner was some kind of a strange fellow. A small, energetic brown-haired man with sparkling and teasing black eyes; always wearing that weird white jacket reserved for doctors, those thin glasses and that crazy smirk on his face that not even a slap or a punch could erase. His tea addiction was the first point he and Jane had in common. He had also lost his family, in a train accident, and since then had lost himself in his creativity and hadn't stopped building useless inventions. For some reason, he and Jane hit it off right away.

The only dark spot in their new friendship was the way they met. That case was also the very reason why Lisbon couldn't really look at Michel Kausner without shivering with uneasiness. Not only his so-called inventions gave her the creeps, but the way he sometimes glanced warily at her, as if afraid she was going to hit him or something bothered her a little. Though she couldn't remember all of it, she had read the reports –exceptionally written by Jane himself and supervised by Cho. There wasn't much written, but the few elements the consultant had faithfully described about her behaviour made her blush in embarrassment. 'Out of character' were the exact words, as well as 'insulting', 'nosy' and 'impertinent'. Perhaps it was not a bad thing she didn't remember.

When she eventually got home, she plunged in a hot bubbled bath and closed her eyes.

Thinking of it, Jane never really told her every single detail of the case. She knew that after some… incident she couldn't remember, she hadn't acted as usual. The fearful sided glances or smirks people threw her in the corridors, Hightower biting her lip as if holding back unpleasant comments and the wariness of her colleagues when she stood near the coffee machine were enough to confirm that information. And while she asked why her colleagues acted extra-cautiously around her, they would never reply directly to her. And that was so…unnerving!

"Lisbon!" a familiar voice pulled her out of her reverie.

Her eyes snapped open as she realized Jane was in her house and probably looking for her. Without thinking twice, she stood in her bathtub and stretched her arm to grab the closest towel as the handle twisted and the door opened wide, leaving her in full view to her intruder.

"JANE!" she yelled, horrified, grabbing the towel and covering herself. "GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM!"

The consultant barely blinked and blurted with a wink:

"I've already seen you naked you know… and you weren't complaining."

Her jaw hung low in disbelief. He seemed to be completely serious. Did he really saw her… bare of clothing? And what did he mean by 'not complaining'?

"You really don't remember" Jane added with a huge grin.

Lisbon hated it when she didn't know what to expect from him, because lately, her memory had a hard time recalling everything… or anything at all for the matter. She stepped out of her bathtub without stopping glaring at him.

"Wait for me in the bedroom or the living room while I change, then I'll take care of you" she hissed between her teeth. He raised his eyebrows.

"You're leaving me the choice of the place for making out now? I thought you preferred uh… 'a good fu** in the shower' to quote your own words."

Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. The consultant figured it would be best to escape her wrath now and, ducking the toothbrush flying at his head and exiting the bathroom as fast as he could. While Lisbon put her jersey and pyjama pants, she tried to chase away the nagging feeling that he wasn't lying. Okay, she admitted that having sex in the shower was her fantasy… but no way could she have confessed that to Jane of all people. Even less make a move on him. But then, she didn't remember a thing…

Lisbon growled and shook her head. This had to end, and quick! She was going to tear information out of her consultant since according to the team; Jane never left her side the whole time. Now presentable, she stormed out of her bathroom and checked around for his presence. Not in the bedroom, so she headed to the living room. As she expected, he was sitting on her couch, waiting patiently for her arrival. She didn't wait any longer, walked up to him and blurted immediately:

"Okay Jane, now you are going to tell me what happened or I am going to kick you hard where it hurts and torture you slowly until you confess. I want to know what happened during the period I lost my memory. The doctor said I'd recover with time, but I want answers now!"

The blond man's grin faltered immediately and he cleared his throat. Lisbon was surprised to realize he was slightly embarrassed.

"Are you sure you want to know? Because you are going to avoid me for days afterwards."

That statement stirred her curiosity. She sat in the couch facing him and crossed her arms, waiting for an answer. Jane cleared his throat again and adopted the same posture she had.

"What do you last remember?"

Lisbon frowned and forced her brain back to the events happening just before the black hole in her mind.

"We got a call from Hightower who wanted us on a new case… A guy named Jonathan O'Brian was found murdered in his living room. It appeared he had been poisoned by some gas… and we found out one of his friends, or acquaintances, often used that kind of product for do-it-yourself jobs… Michel Kausner" she added. That was the first time the consultant and the scientist met. "I drove to his house, with you… but then it's kind of blurry."

Jane nodded absentmindedly.

"Okay, then I'll start from there…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. **

**Thanks to ****chocolatefan**** Mabeline36 (glad you do xD) ****xanderseye****leelou09****Izzie1799****Dubbers****Chiisana Minako****Jisbon4ever**** for their reviews ! Thanks for the alerts and favorites too xD**

**Disclaimer: Only Kausner is mine**

* * *

**Sweet Fifteens**** -1**

_Three weeks earlier_

"Aw, why won't you let me drive?" Jane asked for the hundredth time.

"You respect neither speed limit nor other drivers on the road" Lisbon replied dryly. "Why don't you help me instead of whining like a five year old?"

The blond muttered under his breath and pretended to check the houses' numbers in turn. Inwardly, the man already held the solution to the murder. O'Brian had been killed by his brother, who wanted to frame some other guy. It was obvious because of the man's nervousness. His fake breakdown couldn't even convince a child, and he knew Lisbon had doubts about his innocence as well but as always she needed proof before doing anything. Visiting that Mister Kausner, a science-fiction author and pseudo scientist a bit crazy on board, was just part of the job. And if he was honest with himself, Jane was curious about the character.

From what was told during interviews, the fellow was described as a cheerful guy but completely nuts and agitated, never going out of his attic where he performed weird experiments. A 'no-life freak', Katharine, O'Brian's wife, called him; but her husband's best friend. He had a deep admiration for the eccentric man that she couldn't understand. Curiosity had pushed her once to visit his house, but in front of the display of potions and useless inventions spread all over the place, she never set a foot in there again. A madman's house, she named it. And that was enough to catch Jane's interest.

"There it is" Lisbon eventually sighed, pulling over in front of a two levelled, greyish house surrounded by a garden full of weeds and savage flowers. If it wasn't for the opened curtains and the car parked in the courtyard, house number 28 would have looked abandoned. They both walked to the doorstep and knocked.

However, after several unsuccessful tries, the man didn't answer. Lisbon went to walk around his house, trying to catch any activity inside. Jane took a closer look to the lock, wondering how long it'd take to force it open. It appeared casual, but something felt off. He couldn't quite place the feeling, but frowned in wonder. He'd have to see for himself when he'll…

"Don't even think about it" Lisbon's voice startled him and he glanced at her long enough to recognize the annoyed glint in her narrowed eyes. To that, he smiled innocently, to which she glared again. She took her cell out of her pocket and dialled the headquarters to request a warrant.

"It would be so easier if…" Jane started, pointing the locker with his hand.

"As tempting as it is" she replied dryly, "it is completely unprofessional, and I swear I don't want Hightower on my back again because of another of y…"

A sudden scream put an end to the not-even-started conversation. Lisbon didn't have an extra second to hesitate: she took out her gun from the holster and gave a hard kick on the handle. The door didn't bulge and Jane decided to intervene before she broke the entrance for good.

"May I?" he asked, taking out a small iron string from his pocket. Lisbon rolled her eyes and allowed him with a nod. The man beamed, proud to show off again in front of his favourite agent, when something didn't happen like expected. As soon as the frail material entered the lock, a dark ink spitted in his eyes. Jane swore and rubbed his face, now covered with blue liquid. Somehow, the inventor had managed to set a very original thief trap Jane thought, cursing himself for ignoring his intuition.

Despite being in an emergency situation, Lisbon couldn't help but laugh heartedly before staring at the door. Not that he could blame her. It wasn't everyday he was getting payback from an inanimate object.

A second shout, shorter this time and Lisbon's smile disappeared. They had to go in _now_. He noticed her stare on the handle and knew she was going to lash it out and screw the consequences because someone needed their help. Her foot met the poor locker again; once, twice before it broke slightly. A third well-placed kick bust the handle –and the door opened in a loud 'BAM'. Jane whistled in amazement, impressed by her strength.

"What were you thinking of when you kicked the poor thing?" he asked. When Lisbon turned towards him with a small smirk, he cooled down immediately. He knew that look… and the answer.

"Your head."

A third terrified scream made up Lisbon's mind and she ran past the man into the house, gun at hand.

"Police, CBI!" she shouted, moving carefully throughout the empty entrance corridor. Jane followed her at safe distance, observing his surroundings at the same time. As he expected, the inside was commonly displayed, with a hanger close to the entrance, the kitchen door on the left, a shelf on which were displayed a bunch of various unfamiliar objects… There wasn't many decorations, apart from a few child drawings hanging in dusty frames on the wall, a few diplomas rewarding the man for his inventions… Nothing that proved he was the sentimental type, he seemed to be more like a solitary soul. Though the drawings informed Kausner was attached to his memories, or fond enough of his son or daughter to keep them even if he hadn't seen them in quite some time. Katharine said the man lived alone. Jane wondered if the man had gone through divorce, or if he lost his family. His final diagnosis would have to wait until he met the inventor himself.

"Anyone's here?" Lisbon shouted again when she encountered no-one in the deserted corridors.

"O… over here!" a panicked voice replied to her call this time.

Lisbon rushed to the corridor where the person had presumably spoken from. When she stood in the doorframe and peeked inside, she nearly dropped her gun in surprise. When Jane showed up behind her, he stilled a second then grinned widely at the show. They were in the most unused place of the house –hence the dust on the ground- the living room; and a singular scene was occurring before them. A man dressed in a white jacket, wearing the biggest glasses Jane had ever seen, was crouching on a table, eyeing warily a big rat eating the corner of his carpet. At their arrival, the man lifted his eyes and relief fell upon his features.

"Please" he begged with a small, trembling voice. "Please kill that filthy creature! I can't stand the sight of RATS! That vicious thing tried to bite me twice! Please save me!"

Lisbon just stared at the man in disbelief then turned towards the small intruder. Jane noticed her grimace when she reluctantly approached the animal, and made wide –and not very useful- gestures to try to chase him away.

"Shoo, shoo" she tentatively babbled, and Jane found cute the small fear in her gestures. He couldn't read her eyes from his current position, but he was certain that he would find that glint of anxiety and uneasiness. The rat didn't response at first. When she eventually caught its attention, it abandoned the carpet and…

"Eek it's coming over here!" Lisbon squeaked in discomfort, quickly stepping aside to put as much distance against the running creature and herself. Jane smirked and crouched over the rat. With a rapid gesture, he pinched it by its tail and lifted it at eye's level. Travelling with a circus carnival in his younger years also meant frequent encounters with rodents when they had to camp in the middle of nowhere. It has been a while since his fear of them passed out. Both Lisbon and the man left out an uneasy yelp.

"Put that away!" the agent ordered with an unusual authoritarian tone. "Out of the house. Far. Anywhere but here!"

"You're afraid of rats, Lisbon?" Jane asked teasingly, eyeing the little creature which was squeaking uncomfortably and approaching it to his face. "Hello you…"

"Talk to it as much as you want but just get it outside!" the woman went on, ready to shout.

"Such an impatient lady, don't you think?" he sighed while addressing to the rat. "C'mon little guy, you're soon going to join your friends out there…"

A few minutes later, he came back in the living room, where Lisbon and the man were glancing at each other nervously. Both, Jane noted immediately, were embarrassed by their lack of self-control. The man thought that… well he was a man, so shouldn't be scared in front of a tiny inoffensive creature while Lisbon… well Lisbon had her pride as a CBI agent, and fearing a rat just reminded her she was just a mere human and not an invincible superhero. The blond man smirked at the thought and recorded that information to the 'Lisbon' file in his head.

"I presume you are Mr Kausner?" he asked to put an end to the awkward atmosphere.

The man cleared his throat and smiled wildly.

"Michel Kausner, genius inventor and science-fiction author! Pleasure to meet you."

"Agent Lisbon, CBI" the petite woman introduced herself, back into professional mode and determined to forget about the incident. "And this is Patrick Jane, consultant."

The smile on his face dropped a little as he frowned at them, head moving slightly backwards. Jane supposed it was his way of showing puzzlement.

"A CBI agent? I thought you were the police?"

"Same thing" Jane replied, brushing the sentence away. "Is it common to find rats in your living room Mr Kausner?"

The man blinked in confusion at the sudden change of subject and opted for shrugging.

"I'm afraid I can't even answer that question. I spend most of my time in my lab… I can only guess it's rare to see them running around. A friend used to set rat-traps but he hasn't come to visit lately… I only go down to eat, write and occasionally sleep, so I don't pay attention to what's going on around" he suddenly frowned suspiciously, eyeing the remains of ink of Jane's face. "How did you get in by the way? Did you try to force the door open?"

Lisbon cleared her throat uneasily and muttered that due to his screams she had to demolish his door. At her explanation, he burst out of laughers.

"No problem agent Lisbon! You were just doing your job; that I understand! It's my fault for being so scared of those things, don't worry I won't press charges… So, what can I do for officers of the law?" he asked cheerfully. Before Lisbon could answer anything, he cut in: "Ah I'm sorry, I am such a poor host… my house is such a mess! Apart from the lab, my office and the kitchen…"

Jane ignored his rambling to check their surroundings. Though the living room seemed quite neglected, there were some places where activities seemed to take place. The nearest closet for example. He could easily track footsteps on the floor. Curiosity stirring up, he headed towards the furniture and opened slowly one of the glassed doors. He was rewarded by the sight of ranks of bottles and pots ranged in alphabetic order. Most of them were half-filled with odd-coloured liquids or simply empty. One singular flacon caught his attention, and he took it in his hand to observe it closer. A motion that didn't went unnoticed by the inventor who eyed his gestures warily.

"Whatever you are looking for Mr Jane, I advise you to be careful with those products. Most of them aren't dangerous so to say but I still need to experiment with some of them… especially the ones with the red stickers. I never tested their efficiency or if they'd have unpredictable effects."

"Oh, really? What's in this one?" Jane asked, showing off the one he was holding, containing a bright green liquid with a yellow sticker. Kausner's face lightened proudly:

"My most recent experimentation! A hair coloration that changes colour automatically every two months! And it lasts one year. No need to go to the hairdresser for…" he trailed off when he was greeted by the dubious scorn on Lisbon's face and cleared his throat: "Uh… never mind, it's not perfected yet, I only managed bright blue and pink so far… Anyway, what can I do for you agents? May I offer you a cup of tea?"

"No thank…" Lisbon started.

"Thank you very much Mr Kausner. I'd love to" Jane cut immediately, his mega-watt smile back in place. As usual, he earned a discreet glare from the petite agent and ignored it.

"Ah, finally a tea-lover! Thank God I am not alone in California" the inventor beamed cheerfully, and with a swift gesture, invited them to follow him. "We'll be better in the kitchen anyway… Like you can see I haven't cleaned my living room for… ages! Please follow me!"

He headed through the corridors whistling happily. The pair stepped behind but didn't hurry, Jane knowing Lisbon wanted to ask him his impressions. The thought had barely crossed his mind when she was turning towards him and glancing at him expectantly.

"What do you think?"

"What do _you_ think?" he retorted. Lisbon shrugged and replied:

"He's kinda crazy, but I don't picture him for it."

"I agree" Jane whispered back. "Mr Kausner is just an unhappy fellow drowning his solitude in his inventions. Crazy inventions by the way, but totally inoffensive. I told you it was the brother."

They hushed when they reached the kitchen, where the man motioned them to sit down and went searching for something in the fridge. Contrary to the living room, the floor was clean and the room dustless. There were still a few unidentified objects against the wall, but none seemed dangerous anyway. Jane spent the preparation time trying to guess what use the box pierced by two bars and a sort of mechanic attached to the side had. According to the brushes underneath, he'd be tempted to say it was a modernized broom. A few minutes later, the tea was ready and Kausner came back, bringing proudly two slightly smoking cups and a yellow-glassed bottle.

"I didn't have the heart to leave you without something to drink" he told Lisbon with a small smile of apology. "It's lemonade. Home-made. I hope you'll like… oh dear I forgot a glass!"

Absolutely not the kind a guy that would commit a murder, Jane decided. And by the disbelieved look on his colleague's face, Lisbon thought the same. Staying here longer was perhaps a waste of time, but they still needed to interview him, in case he had real proof of anyone's culpability. When Kausner eventually came back, filled Lisbon's glass with what appeared to be and smelled like lemonade, and settled for good on his seat,. Then, he asked pleasantly:

"So, how can I help you, agents?"

"Do you know a man named Jonathan O'Brian?"

Kausner's smile diminished slightly.

"Oh my God, what happened to Jon? Is he in trouble? I swear he's the best man I know on earth! Kay I'm exaggerating, Jon has his flaws, but he's a good guy! He's the one who sets my rat-traps every Monday. Whatever he did must be serious but I swear his brother must have dragged him into some shady scheme or something…"

"Mr Kausner!" Lisbon interrupted loudly to catch his attention. "I'm sorry, but Mr O'Brian was found this morning in his living room…"

She didn't need to finish her sentence. The man's face paled immediately, understanding what happened.

"Oh my…" he muttered blankly. "Jon's gone? I… I… Oh my God…"

Under the shock, Kausner stood up and accidentally bumped into a leg of the table, hitting his knee hard. He winced and sat back down immediately. A few seconds passed before he spoke again:

"It's just that… I don't have many friends. Since my wife's death he was the only one who cared" he laughed bitterly at his words. "I… lost Madeline and my Marley three years ago you see? The sweetest masochist woman on earth, and the perfect little angel of my life. The one time I didn't accompany them to visit her folks; that damn train falls off rails and kills them both, along with twenty six people. And now Jon?"

"I'm sorry for your loss" she whispered. He didn't move for a second, scanning her. Jane frowned slightly, not liking the way he looked at her. The inventor nodded.

"You're a bit like Maddie" he blurted. "Despite seeing despair everywhere around you, you still manage to feel compassion for others. She was a cop too. Well, more of a forensic, but she always tagged with the team on the field."

Lisbon blinked at his words. The blond man noticed her slight discomfort, but Kausner was sincere, not hitting on her. Jane frowned at himself wondering where that thought came from. The agent distracted herself by picking up her glass and lifting it up to her lips. Kausner was still staring at her when his eyes widened in realisation and screamed, arms stretched towards the petite agent:

"W…WAIT! DONTDONTDONTDONTDONT!"

His sudden gesture startled her and she accidentally drank a gulp of the lemonade. With horror, Jane saw her throat swallow, her eyes widen in surprise before becoming glassy. As if in slow motion, he saw her lids close slowly and her body bend to fall off her chair. His first reflex was to catch her to avoid a harsh encounter with the ground.

"Lisbon!" he shouted, fear invading every part of his mind when her body went completely limb in his arms. He laid her on the floor carefully. "Lisbon!" he called again, shaking her shoulders. "Teresa!"

She didn't react to any of his shouting or physical contact.

"She won't wake up now" he heard Kausner say behind him. "Man, I didn't realize I still had some…"

But Jane wasn't listening. He turned towards the man and glared at him.

"What was in that glass? Why didn't you stop her?"

"I _tried_ if you haven't noticed" the man replied dryly. "I'm sorry I'm inattentive… I haven't had guests for the longest time, mind you. I mistook lemonade with _that_ product…"

His answer only made Jane angrier:

"I don't give a damn of your non-existent social life! What's happening to her?"

"Wow, wow cool down Mr Jane" Kausner added, raising his hands in attempt to calm him down. "Agent Lisbon's fine…"

"My ass she's fine" Jane swore, looking back at the immobile agent. "She's not moving!"

"She's going to wake up soon, I swear! It wasn't a dangerous potion and the result shouldn't be much problematic… not long-term anyway…"

"Explain" Jane barked, glaring at him. Kausner shrugged.

"Really, I swear, she will be fine… I mean, she isn't poisoned or anything… it just has spectacular secondary effects on living beings for a short time."

Seeing that the blond man wasn't satisfied with the answer, he added:

"I called that potion 'Backup Time', or BT for short. I tried it on my dog once, and it turned into a young pup for a few weeks."

Jane frowned. He didn't care of the effects on the dog, he wanted the effects on Lis… Wait a minute, did he said his dog turned into a _pup_? When the consultant didn't stop staring, Kausner clarified:

"Given the quantity I assume she drank, Agent Lisbon will wake up in… an hour or so… in her body and mind of her sweet fifteens."

* * *

**The fun starts next chapter…**** with a moody fifteen years old Lisbon xD**

**Thank you for reading :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hee me again! So Teen Lisbon appears here; I had fun writing her character, so I hope you'll like her mini-version :D**

**Thanks to ****Jisbonforever**** ;Anna; ****24Mentalistlover; ****Jisbon4ever; ****chocolatefan; ****Lauri-mentalist; ****Izzie1799**** for their reviews! Thanks for the alerts and favourites too!**

**Disclaimer: only Kausner and Mussie are mine xD**

* * *

**Sweet Fifteens****-2**

Twenty minutes had passed since Lisbon drunk the Backup Time potion. Both men had carried her to the nearest bedroom to make her more comfortable and now, Jane could only wait for her to wake up. After laying her on the bed, he sat on the closest chair and waited by her side.

"She should wake up in an hour or so" Kausner had told him earlier. "I'm going to phone the locksmith for the front door… Call me if she opens her eyes in the meantime, okay?"

The man could have been using that excuse to run away, but Jane couldn't care less. His only focus was the unconscious woman and her welfare. He wouldn't allow himself to relax until she woke up and told him herself she was fine.

He killed time by observing his surroundings. It was a simple room, with not much furniture yet according to the lack of dust and its cleanness, proved to be sometimes used. Jane deduced that O'Brian must have come from time to time to sleep in the room; a thought confirmed later when he noticed men's clothing in the closet –and a polo similar to the one he found at the victim's house in his shelves… A whimper from the woman lying in front of him caught his attention and he stared back at her, not wanting to miss something.

Soon enough, he was forced to admit the potion was not a fraud. Since Kausner left the room, he had noticed the physical changes on her body and features. The wrinkles on the corner of her eyes, of her mouth were slowly withdrawing; her clothes were becoming larger. The adjustments were very subtle and slow, but as the clock ticked it was becoming obvious she was growing younger.

"It's more impressive than with my dog" Kausner's amazed voice surprised him. "I never thought it'd work on humans."

"You got your result here" Jane muttered, not leaving the agent's body from sight. "How do you know she will wake up in her 'fifteens'?"

The inventor shrugged again and replied:

"It's more or less a guess. I first used the BT on plants –it was supposed to be a fertilizer. My daughter was very into gardening so I figured I could come up with something that wouldn't damage her hands –I don't trust those chemical things one bit… Fact is that it grew back to being a seed, and then I started testing it at various doses on various things. I realized the bigger the subject is, the more potion it needs to actually work…. still half a cup of pure BT was enough to turn an old dog into a young pup. Considering your friend's height, weight and age, I deduced age fifteen. That is said, if the effects are the same on humans…"

Jane threw him a sided glance. The man was concentrated on his accidental experiment's result, a.k.a Lisbon's physical changes. The genuine traces of pain caused by Jonathan O'Brian's death had been erased, or put aside for a moment. The consultant believed it was his way of copping, concentrating on something unexpected and denying reality…

"Did… did Jon suffer, when he died?" Kausner asked suddenly, voice tensed and fists clenching under his crossed arms.

…or not.

"He breathed a poisonous gas" Jane replied honestly. "A gas his wife said we could find at your house."

The man nodded slowly, not leaving Lisbon's body off sight.

"I see which one you're talking about. I asked Jon to buy it for me because I wanted to test a few reactions of it with another of my products."

"So you think the gas was already there?"

The inventor shrugged.

"Possible. I've always been a dope with computers and most of my stuff is bought on the Internet. It wasn't the first time I asked him to buy things for me. Check on his brother, I know he and Harrison weren't on best terms lately. Money problems I think."

Jane nodded. Of course, there was the usual motive. Harrison O'Brian had financial difficulties with his business, and his brother's life-insurance was consequential… did the wife had anything to do with it? His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a movement Lisbon made. It was just a light flicker of the lid, but he spotted it immediately and jumped out of his chair to lean closer, surprising Kausner.

"What…" he started, but Jane cut him immediately:

"Hush! I think she's waking up."

**-SF-**

Teenage Lisbon raised a hand to rub her eyes. She moaned slightly, a sign of protest against the bright light of the window and rolled on the side to hide from it, showing her back to them. Jane had to breathe deeply to control the nerves inside. What if she got out of line? What if she became uncontrollable? Kausner just said she would turn back in her mind and body of fifteen… the stage where she was still crawling under responsibilities of her brothers and abusive father…

"Lisbon?" he called gently. "You're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, 'm fine" was the sleepy answer.

The alteration of tone shocked him, though he knew she was changed, he had a hard time imagining _this_ was Lisbon's voice. Even if it was familiarly grumpy. When she sighed and curled more into a ball, both men exchanged a look. Waiting for the inevitable 'wake-up' was starting to get unnerving.

Her body suddenly stilled, she rolled back to face them with wide eyes, now perfectly awake. After a few minutes of awkward silence during which Jane knew she was starting to realise she wasn't in a well-known environment, lying on a bed in the presence of two strangers and in a too large outfit.

"Who the hell are you?" she shouted, trying to get up but struggling with her too-large clothes. "What's…what's that?" she glared at her garments then back at them. "Where am I? What did you do to me?"

Before anyone could answer, she moved further back against the wall, fists tightening to control their shaking. She was scared -heck terrified, and who wouldn't? -but he had to admit she hid it well behind anger. When Jane leant closer, she reacted immediately:

"Don't you take one step closer you perv!" she growled, eyes narrowing at him. For a second, he was glad he had taken her gun away.

"We mean no harm agent Lisbon…" Michel started, raising his hands in attempt to calm her. It didn't work.

"_Agent Lisbon_?" she repeated in disbelief. "That's your thing, playing cops and bad guys? You'll laugh a bit less when I'll call the real cops to arrest you!"

"Why don't you let me talk?" Jane said to Kausner, very conscious that the teenager was panicking even more. "You're stressing her."

"Well you might excuse me, but I'd stressed a bit too if I was ogled by a guy in a three-piece suit right out of my nap."

"As if a weirdo dressed in a white blouse wasn't creepy too" Jane retorted. "Seriously, I am looking for an outcome that will not necessity explaining the use of your… whatever potion…"

"Backup Time" Kausner pointed.

"…and find a more rational and credible excuse for this situation."

"Why not just tell the truth?" Kausner asked, shrugging. "I mean, it's not like we can explain the reason why a CBI agent turned fifteen without explaining the principles of the BT."

"Do you really think that any sane person would accept that?" the blond man retorted. "Tell this Lisbon she was thirty-seven years old an hour ago but is now fifteen because you mistook potions in your fridge, I'm sure she'll be convinced."

"Maybe it looks like an excuse, but it is still true!" the inventor protested, turning towards the teenager, suddenly remembering she was still there and assisting to their debate. For a second, Jane had forgotten too, for the matter. Young Lisbon was staring at them like they were nuts. He couldn't blame her; who would believe such a story without proof anyway?

"You're right. This is the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard" she replied in disbelief. "Seriously, you really think I am going to eat that I am currently an Agent of the CBI of thirty seven and that I drank a creepy potion…"

"Backup Time!" Kausner corrected again, this time annoyed. "Why do people never make the effort of remembering the nam…"

"…that turned me twenty years younger? Please, that's just ridiculous!"

Jane nodded vigorously, glad she followed his idea.

"See what I said?"

Lisbon glared at him in turn, indicating she didn't need the support of one of her captors. Kausner sighed and bit his lower lip a few seconds.

"I can make a demonstration if you wish?" the inventor offered. "If I take Mussie –an experimentation mouse of mine- and make her turn back into a baby, will you believe us?"

Before Lisbon could speak, Jane shot him a perplexed glance:

"You're terrified of rats, but you work with mice?"

"Mice don't scare me" the man replied. "Rats are bigger and dirtier."

Young Lisbon narrowed her eyes at them but nodded, even if unconvinced. Her eyes settled immediately on Jane when Kausner stepped out of the room, leaving them alone. The blond man felt he was under x-rays but held her gaze. He had to admit that, even at fifteen, she was attractive. Her dark hair were falling in a mess around her cute teenage face, her intense green eyes sparkling with a dangerous glint, her slender neck and nice-looking body floating in too-large clothes… He slapped himself mentally, remembering he was _not_ attracted to underage teenagers, even if they were supposedly thirty-seven; and even more if they were _Lisbon_. The sudden return of Kausner, holding a small box, relieved him a little. At long as he could stop fantasying…

"Young lady, meet Mussie" the man said, putting the box on the nightstand. Inside, a white and brown mouse was moving around, throwing glances right and left, observing her perplexing new environment and the stranger's attention. "You're not afraid of mice I hope?" he added, glancing quickly to the teenager. Lisbon didn't seem at ease, but at least less uncomfortable than her previous encounter with the rat. She scrutinized every single move the scientist made, when he took a small cup, let a few drops of the Backup Time liquid dissolve in the water already in, and put the cup down in the box again. The small creature drank the liquid avidly before immediately dropping on the back, paws up, like dead. Lisbon's jaw tightened and her eyes brightened with fury:

"Did you really need to kill a mouse to prove me something?"

"Patience!" Kausner snapped and waved his arms in exasperation. "You people never have patience for anything I swear! Look at Mussie instead of making up ideas. She's already changing!"

For the second time of his life, Jane witnessed the extraordinary transformation on an adult into child… or in this case, a mouse into baby mouse. When Lisbon realised that he wasn't lying, she flattened herself against the wall even more, eyes wide opened and losing the little self-control remaining.

"What the… What the hell? What happened to the mouse?"

"It grew younger, just like you did when you drank the Backup Time potion by accident" the inventor explained patiently. "Are you going to believe me now?"

But she wasn't really listening; she was too busy staring at the baby creature in disbelief. Her breathing accelerated in seconds and it didn't take long before Jane knew she was going to hyperventilate.

"Lisbon" he called her name, attempting to get her attention; but she completely ignored him, fascinated and terrified by the result of the experiment. "Teresa! Look at me."

This time, she tore her gaze away from the mouse and crossed his eyes.

"Breathe, everything's fine" Jane said on a firm, yet gentle tone. When he put his hand on her forearm, she didn't react violently, just stared at him in mid-surprise. "You're okay?"

Young Lisbon nodded, still breathing quickly but not as much as before. She was coming down from her scare and seemed more receptive to her environment.

"What was the last date you remember; what day, month, year is it for you?"

Lisbon bit her lower lip and hesitated a second before answering:

"September the 3rd, 1988. What day is it today?"

"Ninth of October 2010" Kausner replied gently. "Ask anyone in the street, they will reply the same thing. All calendars too."

She nodded and closed her eyes, breathing deeply to get a hand over her various emotions.

"Where are my brothers?" she eventually asked, waiting for an answer. Jane shrugged; at least that was one question he was anticipating.

"I don't really know. I never met them personally, and you don't mix personal and professional. I guess you'll have their number somewhere at your apartment or at the office… where we work."

Once again, she nodded, perplexity written all over her features. She more or less seemed to believe them, but still doubted. After a few minutes of absolute silence, she asked:

"And who are you?"

Jane grinned and offered his hand. She glanced at it warily before taking it reluctantly.

"Patrick Jane. I'm a consultant for the CBI and your co-worker. Nice to meet you again, Lisbon."

He felt her pulse accelerate and when he kissed the back of her hand playfully, noticed the pinkish shade of her cheeks. Lisbon escaped his sharp and inquisitive gaze by glancing at the inventor.

"And you are?" she babbled, trying hard to keep control –Jane still felt the racing beat of her wrist.

"Michel Kausner, science-fiction author and inventor" he introduced himself cheerfully, the mega-watt smile flashing again. "I am the one who created the Backup Time, the potion that turned you…"

"And you are proud of it?" she cut sharply, eyes narrowing. "Man, each second I'm spending here makes me think I'm getting crazier and crazier! Why the hell did you make me drink that?" Kausner's smile faltered immediately and he lowered his head in shame.

"My mistake" he grumbled, looking away. "I thought it was lemonade." He suddenly frowned, as if remembering something, and excused himself before walking out of the room hurriedly. She immediately turned back to Jane, realised her hand was still in his possession, and pulled away, cheeks still slightly pinkish again. It amused him to see her rubbing her wrist where he had held her, like it was burning.

"You've got creepy friends" she muttered, avoiding his glance. Jane's smile faltered a bit.

"We are not friends. Rather he's a suspect in a murder investigation."

Her eyes grew wide.

"_Murder investigation? _Then what the hell are we doing in his house?"

"Meh, that's routine, you are I are cops" he reminded her. "Well, rather you are a state agent and I am a mere consultant. But the guy didn't do it so you have nothing to fear."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"How can you be so sure? Do you have any proof?"

He brushed her worries away with a swift gesture of the hand.

"Doesn't fit the profile. And he's too awkward and lonely to want his friend's death. You even agreed with me for once."

Lisbon didn't reply and looked at her outfit.

"So I'm a cop…" her voice trailed off, hesitating between laughing or wincing.

"You have a badge in your jacket pocket. Or your pants pocket. It's genuine."

Fingers hesitantly slipped in the said places, and her eyes widened slightly when she came in touch with the said object. She opened the badge and noticed an image of her older self, along with her name and the three large letters CBI on it. Biting her lower lip, she turned towards Jane.

"This is so crazy" she whispered. "I don't remember anything, it feels like… I'm in outer space you know? Like none of this is real."

Jane decided to make a bold move and sat on the corner of the bed, close to her. Lisbon watched him move with piercing eyes, but didn't say a thing when she felt he was not going to do any suspicious moves.

"Kausner said your state isn't permanent anyway, a few weeks at most" he said softly. "Think of it like a… like a dream. Or an alternative universe; in which you don't have to take care of your brothers; and your father isn't there either. You think you can do that?"

"I guess" she nodded reluctantly. "But I still don't trust you."

"Never asked you to" the blond man replied with a wide –and relieved- grin. "You don't trust me twenty years later; I didn't expect you to do any different now."

She frowned at his words in wonder and he added to cheer her up a little:

"You're always threatening to shoot me. But the edge of your gun will not prevent me from keeping an eye on you until everything goes back to normal."

As he half expected, she narrowed her eyes and growled something incomprehensible. A curse against him perhaps? Once again, they were interrupted by the inventor's return with a bag under his arm. Jane stood up from the bed and watched the inventor pull out a bunch of clothes from his bag and turn towards Lisbon.

"What's that?" she asked, eyeing Kausner's hands warily. The scientist smiled apologetically and handed them to her:

"I figured you'd like to change outfit… those clothes are way too large for you. My wife used to sew for her nieces…" When she didn't gesture to take it, he let the pair of blue jeans and a dark red top fall on the edge of the bed. "It's a bit old-fashioned nowadays but it should do it until you find proper clothes."

The glint of guardedness in her eyes faltered slightly as she picked up the top. At first sight you could tell the size wasn't quite right, but at least it would fit her more than her current clothes. Michel took Jane by the arm and pulled him out of the room to let her change. Once in the corridor, the inventor faced Jane and blurted:

"Listen Mr Jane, I know what I am about to say might be pretentious, but I want to keep an eye on Agent Lisbon too…"

"You just want to follow the evolution of your experiment" Jane pointed out. Kausner pursed his lips a second, as if thinking, and nodded:

"Yeah, that too. But by staying nearby I can control the changes, maybe find an antidote if her state remains the same for too long. I never applied it to human beings, but I did a few theory studies and experiments with human cells. According to the theory, she shouldn't stay 'young' more than two, three weeks tops. If it lasts longer, then I'll have to find something."

Jane pursed his lips in turn but had to admit the man was right. Perhaps he was the cause of this mess, but he was also the only one who could handle any damages to come.

"All right" he agreed reluctantly. "But you won't stalk her all day. I'm bringing her to the office to explain to our boss what happened then at her place. We'll still be there around five I guess. So be sure to show up around that time."

"Yessir" the inventor grinned happily. Jane couldn't help but muse that at least there was someone pleased by this sticky situation.

**-SF-**

The road drive was silent and awkward, none of them knowing what to do or say. Jane had explained the plans for the afternoon, which included talking to thier colleagues about her current state and taking measures during the period of 'unavailability'. The negotiations lasted at least thirty minutes, but in the end, he won, and she had followed reluctantly to the car.

"I think you're handling this quite good" Jane suddenly said, mostly to break the silence. He hated silence, even more when Lisbon was in the car with him. "You're not freaking out yet."

"Oh don't worry I am freaked out" she replied somehow dryly. "But I'd rather be in this shit than stuck with my father in the same room when he's wasted" When he didn't push further or questioned why, she threw him a sided glance. "You know?"

Jane didn't reply but nodded. He knew about Lisbon's alcoholic father since the case and could hardly imagine how hard it had been for her. He suddenly noticed her repetitive glances towards him. At first, he thought it was just still wary of him and not really believing him, but she was staring in that particular way… when she was dying to ask him something but didn't know how. The action surprised him a little. Usually, older Lisbon would have frown or bit her lower lip before starting talking, but talk nonetheless. He had to remember she wasn't herself anymore…

"Come on, tell me what's bothering you" Jane said pleasantly; knowing that unanswered worries would not speak in his favour. "If you have any questions, shoot."

Lisbon bit her lower lip, hesitating, before muttering:

"Are we going out or something?" her eyes stopped on his ring. "You're married? Oh my, we're having an affair or something?"

Jane shook his head with a slight smile. He was divided between laughing and wincing in embarrassment.

"No, we are not an item" he replied. "And I am not married; my wife… my wife was murdered years ago."

"Oh" was her only reply and he noticed the blush of mortification on her cheeks. Jane couldn't help but ask:

"What made you think we were dating?"

"Well… first you are nice with me, even if I called you a perv and everything… and I thought you were checking me out earlier" she confessed, cheeks flushing a bit. "Since you're kinda hot for a guy your age, I figured I was… attracted to you or something…"

"No harm done" he replied gently, not knowing if he had to feel flattered by the 'your age' thing. Her sentence made him worry though. Was Lisbon really that perceptive of her surroundings? Was she hiding her game better than he thought, or had she just lost her touch with time? He guessed it was a good thing he was a good actor, though it was hard to keep his feelings sealed around Lisbon all the time. In some ways, she was his best friend… and he didn't want to mess with anything they had between them.

The phone rang, and he luckily managed to pull aside and pick up in time. It was Cho.

"_Where are you?_" the Asian man asked dryly. _"I've been trying to contact you for hours. Lisbon isn't answering her phone either!"_

_Crap_ Jane thought, eyeing quickly the teenager sighing boringly on the passenger seat. He had almost forgotten the team.

"Lisbon's fine, she's with me" he replied. As he expected, Lisbon's head shifted slightly towards him. She was listening to the conversation now. Before his caller could say anything, he added: "Uh… by the way, Cho? We have a problem."

He heard the sigh on the other side of the line.

"_What have you done this time?"_

"Nothing! You'll understand when we'll get to the bullpen… Is Grace around?"

There was a short pause, during which Jane supposed the Asian man feared the worst.

"_Yes, she is.__ Why?"_

"Tell her to take in O'Brian's brother."

"_What about Kausner?"_Cho cut in suspiciously.

"Oh, he's innocent" Jane brushed his question away. "Like I was saying, take in O'Brian's brother. Rigsby and you will make him sing like a bird if you give him your killer glare."

"_All right_" Cho replied reluctantly, yet the blond man knew he'd carry out his 'orders'. "_Where are you?"_

"On our way to the shopping centre. Lisbon needs some proper clothes."

Another pause. On her seat, the teen stared at him incredulously. A mix of astonishment, wariness and excitement misted up in her eyes, and he knew exactly she wasn't going to complain much more if she was to get new garments. Inwardly, he was glad she had the typical 'teenage instinct' when the word 'shopping' was used.

"_Say what?"_

"You'll understand once we'll arrive. See you Cho!" he saluted before cutting the line and putting it back in his pocket.

"You're serious?" she asked immediately, eyeing him suspiciously. "You told me we'd be heading to the police."

Jane pointed the clothes she was wearing. Michel wasn't lying when he said they were old-fashioned. In fact, he should have said 'old', period. It wasn't very visible, but to his trained eyes, the small holes and sewing on the side starting to get loose were very noticeable.

"Are you really comfortable with those on? C'mon Teresa, just pick up a pair of pants or a dress or a bikini for all I care, but you can't stay in a… what now?"

Teresa shook her head and sighed. Jane asked again, slightly annoyed she wouldn't speak her thoughts up unless he pushed her to:

"What now?"

"Ever heard of Freud's theory of lapses?" she blurted, eyes narrowing at him. When he nodded his approval, she went on dryly: "You told me to get a bikini. I knew you were just an old perv in the end."

* * *

**If anyone had read the mangas Chobits or Angelic Layer; I "created" Kausner from the scientist (or that was my original idea :D)**

**Thank you for reading so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Heeeey everyone! So here is the meeting team/teen Lisbon! Nothing much to say, so I'll let you read :D**

**FFnet must be against me tonight. it's the 10th time I tried to edit that document CORRECTLY and the title keeps going at the BOTTOM or the SIDE of the page, the BOLD letters turn normal and the text is bold...*sighs* you better like this because as much as I like this chapter, it was a pain to publish :P**

**Thanks to P. Schoeller ; Jisbon4ever ; 24Mentalistlover ; Mental-Fan ; PriscilaOrglene ; xanderseye ; chocolatefan ; Lauri-mentalist ; The HongKonger ; leelou09 ; Dubbers ; Anna for their reviews! Thanks for the alerts and favourite too! xD**

**And thanks to my half-beta for checking this one :D**

**Diclaimer: only Kausner is mine**

* * *

**Sweet Fifteens**

**3**

When he signed with the CBI, Patrick Jane never thought he would end up in the teen section of a shopping centre, following his rejuvenated boss in the search of comfortable clothes to wear. Thankfully, she was not the kind to spend hours and hours in the middle of shelves and –more important- to his great relief, they left the shopping centre with fewer items than he thought. His wallet was certainly grateful for it, since the young lady had very expensive tastes. Maybe he should convert himself into creating his own brand. He wondered how much a sewer won over a tight plain pair of jeans sold for 120USD. Granted he was still well-off, but please, 120 bucks for a pair of j_eans_? He was sure he could buy the same in the cheap shop at the corner of the street.

But when he saw her, parading proudly with her brand new sweater and black pants, he knew it had been worth it. It was clearly written on her face that she hadn't gotten fashionable garments in years. _Expensive_ garments, he added to himself. He just hoped, for the sake of his bank account, that Lisbon's state would not last…

One thing he could not deny was that she looked nice; perhaps a bit too nice. Teenage boys and young adults on the street turned their heads her way and he didn't know if he liked it. Sure, the one who didn't notice he was heading straight into a lamppost was funny –especially the 'BAM' that followed- but the guy wearing that red cap and eyeing her with lust? Not so much. When they arrived to his car, he was extremely relieved she hadn't been accosted by a guy already. _That_ would certainly be his main subject of worry for the following days.

"Thank you Jane" she said, smiling at him sincerely once she had closed the door. The man smiled back at her enthusiasm and decided that if simple things could make her happy, he was not going to deny her that right. Plus, she seemed to enjoy the attention she got on their way.

His next source of nervousness arrived when they entered the bullpen. Since he was a well-known member of the building he had no problem entering; but Lisbon was another matter. While she was still technically an officer of the law and had her own badge to prove it, she was not in the same physical and mental state anymore. Thankfully, the entrance guard didn't pay too much attention to teenage Lisbon when they arrived; gave her a visitor badge without looking twice and wished them a good afternoon. Despite the relief, the blond man was somehow bothered by how easy it had been to bring her in. He would need a word with Hightower about that.

Jane led his _guest_ through the corridors, earning curious glances from few agents on the way. It was well-known the consultant rarely brought someone to the office; and he knew they would be even more intrigued by the fact the teenager looked a lot like his boss. He also noticed from the corner of the eye that Lisbon was not at ease with the attention she got –due to her experience, he bet sadly. In those years, she couldn't allow cops to find out about their father's… treatment, unless she wanted to find herself in the system and separated from her brothers.

"Jane?" Cho's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Where have you been? And where is Lisbon?"

The blond man cleared his throat. Now the tricky part was coming.

"Meh, I told you we were at the shopping centre. Lisbon needed new clothes."

"Couldn't you have just driven her back home to change? Her apartment is closer than…"

"Uh excuse me but… Jane, who are those people?"

At that moment, Jane regretted so much not having a camera at hand. Cho's expression when he caught sight of young Lisbon was priceless. His eyes widened like saucers and his jaw almost fell on the floor. Behind the blond man, Teresa was fidgeting the cross around her neck nervously.

"Man, you must be kidding me" he muttered, staring at her intensely.

"No, I am not" Jane replied lightly, grinning in amusement at the Asian man's reaction. The teenager bit her lower lip uncomfortably and looked away, scanning the room to avoid his incredulous gaze. "Teresa, come here will you?"

The teen reluctantly obeyed and stepped closer, her arms now crossed in defensive position. She returned the pointed stare to Cho, feeling more at ease with Jane by her side.

"This is Kimball Cho" he introduced the Asian man, who still wasn't quite able to speak; then pointed behind the glass panel where the two others were still discussing over a file. "Over there are Wayne Rigsby and Grace Van Pelt. They are all your co-workers and subordinates."

Lisbon bit her lower lip and eyed Cho top to bottom shyly. Before she could say anything though, Rigsby's voice interrupted her:

"Jane? What have you been doing? Cho, did you tell him that Harrison is nowhere to be found? And where's Lis…" he paused when realized they weren't alone. "Oh, hi."

An awkward silence started, during which Jane wondered how he was going to announce to the tall agent his boss was standing right in front of him. Once again, he was relieved from that duty as Lisbon beat him to it:

"Are you Wayne?" she asked, ogling him not-so-discreetly. Jane and Cho's jaws fell at the shy yet appreciative intonation. The tall man stared at her, a little bit off guard and nodded.

"Yeah. Are you Lisbon's niece or something?"

"Well… I actually am Teresa Lisbon; your boss, I think." Her cheeks turned slightly pinkish as she toyed with her cross again.

The taller man's eyes widen in surprise and once again, Jane had to bit back a laugh again. Rigsby turned to Cho, a disbelieved smile on his face.

"This is a joke right?"

"I'm afraid not." Rigsby's smile faltered and he eyed the teenager warily. Jane added more seriously: "Long story, but that's what happens when cops and weird inventors like Kausner meet."

Another dead silence followed as the three men exchanged glances back and forth, glimpsing at the teen from time to time. When the two co-workers seemed to accept the fact reluctantly, the tall man eventually broke the silence:

"Well uh… it's unexpected. How… how long is she going to…"

"Supposedly three weeks" Jane replied. "I might take a few days off to stay with her during that time."

"You have to tell Hightower" Cho added, deadpan but actually worried. Jane brushed his sentence away.

"I'm sure she'll be relieved if I leave for some time. And Lisbon has plenty of days off she never used. The service will be delighted to see she decided to act like a human being and take vacations."

The two others agreed. The blond man asked:

"Where is our super-boss by the way?"

"On a meeting. She should be back around five thirty."

A quick glance at his watch was enough to confirm his thought; they had a little less than an hour to kill and build up a reasonable explanation. Good thing Kausner was supposed to arrive earlier, he had the feeling he would need the inventor's help to convince the black woman of what happened. The team was one thing, but Hightower was slightly more sceptical. An impatient sigh from Lisbon informed him she was starting to get bored.

"Why don't you take a magazine from the waiting room and sit on the couch over there?" he offered, knowing she would grab any occasion to escape the awkward atmosphere. As he expected, the teen nodded eagerly and ran to the safety of his beloved couch. At this point, it was the redhead's turn to show up and glance at the newcomer.

"What are you talking about that takes you so long? And who is she?"

"Lisbon" the three men replied in unison.

"Yeah, sure" she brushed them away before handing them a file filled with freshly printed papers. "While you were chatting, I tried to locate O'Brian's brother from his credit card, but he last used it to buy flowers in the borders of San Francisco two days ago. I'll try to dig further but…"

"Go ahead" Cho cut. "Rigsby and I will check the brother's background and we'll go for a few interviews later."

As the Asian man took the lead and gave orders, all agents went back to their desk. While Van Pelt and Rigsby worked on Harrison O'Brian's background, Jane shared his few hypotheses on where the man could have disappeared and how he could have killed his brother. A few sided glances were thrown at the teenager sitting on Jane's couch from time to time. Lisbon seemed to have made herself busy all right, picking up a new magazine once done with the previous one. It surprised him genuinely to see her so calm, when in adulthood she couldn't stay in place –except for paperwork. Then, the blond man noticed a swift movement of her head towards them, just half a second, before turning back her attention to her magazine. It didn't take long for him to realise what she was doing.

"Lisbon is eyeing you Rigsby" Jane whispered with a grin.

Cho and Rigsby glanced at Lisbon in unison. Her eyes immediately came back on the gutter paper she was holding; but it was obvious her gaze was lingering on the taller man. He cleared his throat, visibly a bit embarrassed.

"It's weird. I mean, the boss's situation and… does she have the hots for me or what?"

"Whoever she is, she's fifteen" Van Pelt cut annoyingly, throwing a glare at the girl from the corner of the eye. "And manipulative."

Jane followed her gaze and saw the teen turning a page of a magazine, a small smirk on her lips. Either she was laughing at an article or she had heard them and was amused by their comments. Deciding he had kept company long enough to his colleagues, the blond man headed towards his couch and sat next to her. Quickly glancing over her shoulder, he noticed the "is he your type" test and restrained a smirk. So Lisbon was still a sucker for those stupid questionnaires?

"So, what are your conclusions? Happy with your future colleagues?" She nodded at his question, not taking her eyes off her magazine:

"Cho is the reliable kind and scary in his own way. He must be fine to work with as an investigator… and Van Pelt's okay I guess. But my favourite is Rigsby."

"Oh really?" Jane said teasingly.

"No wonder why I chose him" Lisbon added with amusement. "He's tall, hot and easily manipulated."

Past the 'hot' comment, he was shocked to hear the last qualification. _Easily manipulated?_ he thought alarmingly. The flushed face, the nervousness, the sided glances… all that was just a show? And only Van Pelt saw through it? Perhaps he needed to sharpen his instincts on teenagers…

"Something wrong Jane?" she asked, batting her eyelids with big innocent eyes. The blond man swallowed discreetly and asked in disbelief:

"Why do you want to manipulate him?"

"Dunno" she replied shrugging. "But I've learnt that people are much more cooperative when they are embarrassed. You included" she added with a smirk.

How could she fool him and yet be so cute? Only his daughter managed to wrap him around her little finger with those looks. Forget the sharpening instincts. What he needed was Van Pelt as a decoder, period.

-SF-

"Where is Agent Lisbon?" a pissed-off black woman growled, irrupting in the bullpen.

Everyone lifted their head at Hightower's arrival and three pairs of eyes went quickly in Jane's couch direction. The blond man had started diverting the teenage with magic tricks when she showed obvious signs of boredom. At first, he was tempted to ask his colleagues if she could use a computer, but at Van Pelt's warning glare (technology was not quite the same twenty years prior and under no condition she would give out her precious PC), decided to return to basic divertissement. Thankfully, he had kept her busy for twenty minutes… until Hightower came along. When no-one replied her request, she turned towards the consultant.

"Patrick, I need Lisbon. The last case is missing a report and I need it ASAP on my desk. You know where she is?"

Teenage Lisbon gawked at the newcomer while Jane stood up. Of course, Kausner had not arrived and here he was, alone to face Hightower. As they started walking towards her office, he could feel the encouraging glances of his colleagues. Or rather, Cho and Rigsby's encouraging glance. Van Pelt was still sceptical about the whole thing.

"Madeline, before you get angrier, can we go in your office for a few minutes? No, I did not do anything wrong and I will deny every responsibility in this."

"I'm so sorry it was my fault!"

The new voice was a real relief for the consultant. But as he turned towards the newcomer to introduce him, he froze in his movement and blinked twice.

If he hadn't called out from the corridor, Jane would have never recognized him. The man had abandoned his oversized white blouse and old plain T-shirts for a dark blue shirt and black jacket. He had put a tight jeans and brown boots and had his hair done, holding somehow by some gel. And given the way he was blinking repetitively, the blond man suspected he had traded his ugly glasses for lentils. Dressed like that, Michel Kausner looked like he had just stepped out of a fashion magazine. Even Lisbon was eyeing him appreciatively… and that was annoying.

"Show off" Jane snorted, narrowing his eyes at him. He couldn't help the tone. He didn't like when people attracted Lisbon, teenager or not.

The inventor grinned.

"Didn't have anything else in the closet."

"Shall we go in?" Hightower sighed impatiently. The three obeyed without protesting any further. Jane nodded to Lisbon to take the couch while he and Kausner headed towards the chairs. The teenager glared at him, clearing wanting to prove she was able to handle this. At the narrowing of his eyes though, she rolled hers and let herself fall on the sofa, pouting and arms crossed. Jane turned back his attention to Kausner.

"You brought your potion with you to make a demo?"

The inventor shook his head.

"No, I destroyed it. Better keep it out of hands. Still got the basic formula on paper though."

"That's wise" Jane retorted sarcastically.

"What are you both talking about Mr Jane, and where is Agent Lisbon?"

The inventor turned his head towards the consultant.

"You haven't told her yet?"

"I haven't had the time yet!" the blond man whined. "Someone keeps interrupting me each time I open my mouth!"

"Tell me what?" Hightower was getting beyond impatient.

"Jeez! that I am fucking Agent Lisbon!" the teenage blurted loudly, very annoyed by the lack of movement from both parts. A short silence fell in the office and Lisbon still didn't have the decency to blush at her swearing.

"Oh really?" the black woman snorted in disbelief. "You have nothing better to explain Lisbon's sudden disappearance?"

Jane threw a pointed look at Kausner to plead for help; he was the inventor of the damn potion after all! But the man was staring at Hightower with fascination. Almost like… he was about to drool?

"You are one of the most attractive women I have ever met" he suddenly grinned. "Can I invite you out for a coffee one day?"

The black woman's jaw hung low in disbelief. Jane had to look away to conceal the amused grin spreading over his lips.

"Are you serious?" she still managed to utter.

"I never speak without thinking twice" he replied with a serious glance. "So, can I?"

Hightower narrowed her eyes in a very blasé and wary way.

"No thank you" she replied dryly. "I am already married."

His face dropped immediately

"Well, I tried" he muttered, before adding cheerfully: "But if you ever divorce, call me!"

It didn't take long before they found themselves at the door. After Kausner's comment, Hightower agreed to everything to get rid of them sooner. She didn't fight with the argument of Lisbon taking her days off to compensate her absence; neither did she refuse Jane's alternative explanation nor thought about rejecting the idea of him working part-time the following days. As sceptical as she was on her top agent's current state, she was absolutely not thrilled by Michael Kausner's attempts of hitting on her; the inventor did not stop smiling flirtatiously at the black woman or even tried to hide his obvious interest. To make sure they did not turn back, Hightower even accompanied them to the door.

"Are you sure about refusing this cof-" Kausner tried again.

"Have a nice evening" she replied dryly, slamming the door behind them.

Michel sighed, disappointed. Jane patted his shoulder with sympathy.

"You really need to improve your seduction techniques. In the meantime… Cho leads the team" Jane added when the three others came for an update. "And I'm part-time for the next three weeks. Just call me if you're at a dead-end."

"We asked for a few days off" Rigsby added immediately. "So you will still be able to work full days."

"We'll arrange it with Hightower" Cho went on before the blond man could comment. "I bet she was pretty pissed you were said flat you weren't working."

Jane nodded with a grin. Hightower had been annoyed, but the dreamy gaze of Kausner had prevented her from expressing her whole frustration. Now he knew how to piss off the black lady, he should invite the man at the office for a cup of tea from time to time.

"Hey guys I'm still here" Lisbon cut in with an annoyed tone, waving her hand. "May I have my word in this mess?"

Jane turned towards her and frowned:

"We are planning your next two weeks. The least you can do is let us talk about your future."

"I thought I was the only one deciding on my future" she replied with a taunting smirk, daring him to reply. "I'm young and full of promises after all."

"It won't last dear."

"My point" she replied, narrowing her eyes. "Why can't you just give me a cell phone and leave me in town?"

"Had you been older, why not. But unfortunately I know how fifteen-years-old minds work and I'd rather keep an eye on you."

"Hey, fifteen doesn't mean I need a baby-sitter!"

"Fifteen means you are underage and not to be left unguarded."

"I'm not a baby for God's sake!"

While they were lost in their banter, Cho couldn't help but mutter amusingly:

"Guess some things never change."

Kausner frowned and turned towards the rest of the team:

"Are they always like that?"

The three agents glanced at each other before nodding in unison.

-SF-

It was a strange sight to observe a teenage Lisbon in her own environment, yet not recognizing it. He took advantage of her momentary lack of attention to sniff around and re-examine the place. The undone boxes were still in the background, the books and shelves a bit messy, a few clothes –dirty clothes, he bet- were thrown around carelessly. He leant closer to her CD shelf and checked again for the Spice Girls album he had spotted the previous time, wondering if she had hid it in between.

"This is my place, right?" Lisbon suddenly asked, tearing him from his thoughts. She was holding a framed picture of her brothers' altogether and staring at them with a mixture of relief and sadness.

"You like it?"

Lisbon bit her lower lip and looked around again.

"I don't remember living here" she simply answered. "It's kinda creepy."

Jane smiled softly and was about to add something when the door rang. He headed towards it, wondering who the visitor could be. Through the bull eye, he recognized Kausner… and winced. He had completely forgotten to tell Lisbon he had allowed the man to stay…

Half-heartedly, he opened the door and let the man enter with a big bag, certainly full of clothes and instrument for experiments. The poor guy hadn't made three steps when…

"Hey Jane, who was… What's this creep doing in my house!" she asked, glaring at him. The blond man shot him a glance clearly saying 'you're on your own pal'. If Lisbon's frustration was to explode, he did not want to become the punching ball.

"I'm the one who created the BT so I know more or less the effects so I should be the one following you" Kausner said seriously. "I mean, I have a degree to be doctor and practiced it a bit in the past. So if you ever have a problem…"

"You think I'm going to let you put your paws on me? No way!" she replied dryly, crossing her arms in defensive position. "I mean… Jane, you're really going to let him settle here?"

Now _that_ was _exactly _what he wanted to avoid. Taking parts in the matter. Has Lisbon been normal, he would have teased her merciless about her reluctance and invasion of privacy. Fortunately, or unfortunately, he was silent too long. The teenager grew impatient when he didn't reply immediately and eventually turned her back to them.

"If he stays, I don't want to see him, got it!"

The inventor winced at her words and muttered as she stormed off.

"Jeez, she's a moody one."

"Nope" Jane replied, amused somehow. "Just normal."

****

* * *

**So, liked it? **

**Next chapter, first week of cooperation. **

**Thanks for reading so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya everyone! Next week I'll be going through the painful ****thing that is exams so I might not update then. Sorry uu". In the meantime, here's a new one -first days of Lisbon-Jane co-habitation :D**

**Thanks to ****InMyVeins;; ****leelou09**** ;Anna (hee it had to be someone…you see her flirting with Cho? –no offence Cho-lovers); ****1832TeaQL; ****Jisbonforever; ****24Mentalistlover; ****Jisbon4ever; ****The HongKonger; ****chocolatefan; ****PriscilaOrglene**** for their reviews ! thanks for the alerts and favourite too xD**

**And thanks to me beta, once again ;D**

**Disclaimer: only Kausner is mine :D**

* * *

**Sweet Fifteens**** -4**

"Remind me why you chose to bring me to the library of all places?"

Jane sighed in frustration, wondering what he had done to deserve such a fate. Lisbon's mood had not improved since the previous day –especially with Kausner occupying the guest room, and he was very much looking forward to the moment she would be a bit less bitchy and… teenager-like. The girl had woken up far too late to do anything worth for the day, so he had opted first for the library, since the Lisbon he knew enjoyed reading. He should have remembered she wasn't exactly the same. A completely new personality was to be studied, including the swinging moods of the typical teenager.

"There will be days where you won't be able to move around a lot" he replied as-a-matter-of-fact. "You will need a few distractions."

Lisbon threw him a dubious look before searching half-heartedly through the shelves for anything interesting in her eyes. Jane sighed in relief and looked around in turn. The library was bigger than he thought, and hopefully the teenager would find something she would like. Half an hour later, she came back with a few books.

"I got three" she muttered. "Can we just go now?"

They headed back home with an unsatisfied Jane with his performance as a mind-reader. Teenage Lisbon was hard to anticipate and it unnerved him. Usually, he had no problem with her keeping him on his toes, but now that she was younger…

"Ok, what do you want to do now?" he asked, trying to anticipate in his mind her answer. And once again, she surprised him by answering with nonchalance:

"I spotted a few old movies next to the TV. I'm good for it."

That day and the next, they only went out for a quick walk and buying junk food to watch the movies. Lisbon was not in the mood for going out and her mind was set straight on watching every DVD in the closet. It didn't surprise him when she eventually fell asleep on the couch, mouth slightly opened and drooling.

**-SF-**

The following day was Cho's turn and though Jane trusted the Asian man, it bothered him to leave Lisbon out of his sight. The girl seemed rather reluctant to leave with the stoic agent, but followed him nevertheless, clearing expressing her tiredness of being stuck with the blond all the time. For lack of a better activity, Jane just went to work. By chance, a new case arrived: murder on an airplane base. Unfortunately, he couldn't focus on anything properly; Lisbon wouldn't stop invading his thoughts. If tact and politeness were absolutely not his priorities before, they were even less important now.

That day marked the moment Hightower eventually realised that, despite her initial thoughts; Lisbon _did_ handle Jane better than she thought. Without her (or Cho, for the matter), none of the team members had the authority to control him. She called him back to the office immediately and gave Jane his next two weeks off, the period which Lisbon had first been potentially declared on _vacations_.

But when Jane came back at the apartment that afternoon, he found out that pissing off Hightower was not such a bright idea. Now he had nothing to do –Kausner was gone for the day too- and he had absolutely no clue where Cho and Lisbon were. Or rather, he had a few ideas, but didn't want to join them. Cho would certainly drag Lisbon for some sportive activities and he was not the kind of guy to wander in health centres. Baseball or hiking certainly; he could perfectly picture the teenager manipulating a bat and delivering her frustrated impulses against a ball…

He ended up walking around the neighbourhood, making acquaintance with Lisbon's neighbours and checking out the places he hadn't been through yet, filling the 'Lisbon file' in his head. At nightfall, he was back on Lisbon's couch, arms crossed behind his head, thinking of what to do for dinner. The clock struck nine when the door eventually opened. He stood up from the couch and headed towards the entrance door. The teenager was obviously exhausted but very pleased with her day. Despite her heavy panting and circles under her eyes, her smile spoke volumes.

"The dinner's not ready?" she said as a greeting. "God I'm starving! Kim really wanted to exhaust me… we walked for hours and miles and it was so bright and sunny!"

Jane chuckled when he heard the nickname.

"Well I didn't know exactly when you would be back and what you wanted."

"Rice or noodles would be fine" she replied with a thankful glance. "I swear Kim's no fun but he hits better than I do… never missed the ball…"

So hiking and baseball, like he expected.

"Say Patrick, I'm completely out… can I lay in the living room while you cook?"

The blond man nodded and smirked at the sight of her retreating form. She was walking awkwardly already and on the verge of falling… He made a mental note to thank Cho later. Exhausted teenager Lisbon meant cooperation, and that was exactly what he needed for future collaboration.

**-SF-**

The next day, firmly decided he was not going to be 'boring' this time, he asked her if anything interested her for the day. After a few moments of hesitation, Lisbon declared she wanted to go to the cinema and they planned to go early in the afternoon. The weather was quite warm and shiny, so it was decided they would go to the movie theatre by foot, crossing by the park. They were walking in a peaceful silence when

suddenly, Lisbon turned toward him and asked:

"Hey Jane, can I have a few bucks? There's an ice-cream seller over there and since we didn't really have desert…"

"Uh oh sure. I'll go with you."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Please I can still buy an ice-cream! You just… sit there" she pointed a bench not far "and I'll be back okay?"

Jane sighed and pulled out a buck of ten dollars from his vest pocket and handed it to her.

"Go get that chocolate cinnamon thing."

Grinning widely, she thanked him, snapped the bill and happily toddled away. Jane sighed in relief and headed towards the bench instead of standing up like an idiot. So far things had gone okay. He was a little bit scared she would be mad that Rigsby did not take his turn –for she seemed eager to try a few tricks on him; but apparently the hiking had more or less killed her aggressive moods. He suddenly checked his watch and realised she had been gone for about fifteen minutes. And he knew it did not take so long to buy an ice-cream. Unless the seller had been assaulted by a group of kids, of course. Five minutes later, he decided he had waited enough and headed in the direction he had seen her disappear.

He was not very pleased to spot her in the afar, smiling flirtatiously to a boy in his eighteens. The young man was ogling her appreciatively and obviously trying to get a little more from this conversation. Her number certainly and already planning a future date or something that would lead them both to somewhere private… Jane shook his head, scolding himself for reading the young man's body language. He decided he should intervene, screw it if Lisbon wasn't pleased.

"Teresa if you are done let's go, we are running late!"

The two teenagers raised their head in unison and stared at him, Lisbon obviously unsatisfied with his interruption. Even if he was at some distance, Jane could hear their conversation:

"Who's that guy?" the young man asked.

"He's…" Lisbon started to reply, and he could _hear_ the budding panic in her voice, as she searched for a reasonable position in her social life. "…a friend of my parents. Sort of."

The guy stared alternatively at the consultant, then at the teen, and back at the blond man again.

"Teresa!" Jane called out again, making sure he was sounding impatient. Now, he loved the desperate expression on her face. The guy seemed to have second thoughts about the teenager, and Jane was very, very happy about it.

"You're sure you're not jumping him or something? Cause he looks like he's going to kill me if I speak a word more."

Her jaw fell in shock and she slapped him. The young man stared at her completely stunned.

"Calling me whore, asshole!" she huffed and walked away, back to Jane. She looked so furious he decided it was a wise thing to remain silent for the time being.

"And you; did you really need to step in?" she growled, crossing his eyes with a death glare. "We were just talking, not making out!"

"But you wanted to see that movie…" he replied innocently, pointing his watch indicating ten to two. "And if we don't hurry…"

"Oh I get it, you say you want to let me do what I want for a few days, but in fact you're just trying to nanny me right? What do you think, I'm going to run away? You know what, forget the movie! I'm going back home!"

Jane shrugged and followed her as she stormed through the park. According to his little experience with teenagers, Lisbon was likely going to lock herself in her room all afternoon and only go out to snatch something to eat before whining her misery to her pillow. He took his sweet time though, knowing the teen would still have to wait for him at the entrance door. He was the one with the keys after all.

**-SF-**

The fifth day didn't start on its best. After little sleep and bad nightmares, Jane went down the kitchen only to find a piece of paper with Kausner's handwriting, telling he and Lisbon were going to the shopping centre. When he tried to call, neither would answer. The only way he managed to kill time was to jump at the office and bug a few colleagues.

He was back at two pm, kicked out by Hightower who did not want him and a suspect in the same room, for his tension made his teasing and mocking even worse to bear.

It wasn't until the clock struck seven pm that the two missing persons opened the door. Kausner was the one he came across first, and Jane did not like _at all_ the guilty expression on his face. Sensing he was about to receive dreadful news, the blond man breathed deeply in and out and asked as calmly as he could:

"Okay, what happened?"

The inventor bit his lower lip and muttered:

"Lisbon… uh Lisbon eluded me when we arrived. I spent the rest of the day looking for her and she was already like that when I found her."

Jane stepped pass him and froze in the hallway. At first, relief dawn upon him as the teenager was contently undoing her shoes, whistling a happy tune. It was when she turned her head towards him that he nearly had a heart attack.

Lisbon had gotten piercings. Two piercings. One on her left nasal, and another one of her right eyebrow. And his face fell completely when he realised she also had bright red locks in her hair. Where did those came from?

"Good evening Jane" she greeted cheerfully.

"You got piercings? And… and what happened to your hair?"

"Yups" she confirmed. "They look good don't you think?" when he didn't reply, she went on, catching a wild flashy red lock between her fingers: "And I decided I'd look better with these. It was love at first sight when I saw them in the window. They were so cool I couldn't resist! And I'd show you my tattoo but I'm not sure it's dry yet."

"T… tattoo? You got a tattoo?"

Once again, he was rewarded by a huge provoking grin.

"See? I asked for a snake" she asked, turning her back to him and pointing her shoulder blade. Under the clothing, a square-like form could be distinguished. Certainly the paper covering the still fresh drawing marking her skin.

Oh dear, when Lisbon would be back to her older self, she was so going to kill him.

When she passed next to him, she let a credit card on the closet next to him. He blinked at it, recognizing his own.

"Giving it back to you" she added in a fake-sweet tone. "Don't worry, you still have money on your bank account."

And on those words, she headed for her bedroom, humming, and leaving behind a low-jawed Jane, staring at her in disbelief. Forget older Lisbon's reprimand; he was going to learn to not underestimate her from NOW on. A soft noise reminded him he wasn't alone in the room. He glared at Kausner nastily.

"Now, you are getting out of here before I get very, very angry."

"But…"

"I don't care about your experiments and such, but if you ever put one toe back in this house, I swear I am going to chop you into pieces and feed you to your neighbour's cat."

The inventor bit his lower lip but eventually raised his hands.

"It's okay, I'll leave. But can you call me if anything goes wrong?" Jane nodded, but still glared. "Okay I got it. See you later."

The inventor didn't take long to pack up his things and step out the apartment. As the door shut, Jane spotted the teenager at the end of the corridor.

"The creep's gone?" Lisbon asked, tilting her head on the side. Jane nodded determinedly.

"I'm not going to let an incapable keep an eye on you. Why did you wander off like that anyway? It could have been dangerous!"

"Sorry" the teen muttered, looking away. "I'll go make dinner?"

Her way of apologizing, he supposed. He sighed deeply and waved at her for dismissal.

"Okay; I'm going to call Van Pelt. Do you know how to cook something without burning it?"

She huffed at his sentence with a shrug, taking offence in his little trust. Half an hour later, while they were eating reasonably cooked noodles with tomato sauce and beef, someone rang at the door. Lisbon glanced at the door but Jane stood up before she could get up. When he opened, he was greeted by the grumpy face of a redhead. Obviously, Van Pelt was not happy to be disturbed late at night.

"Thank you for coming, and sorry for the bother" he said apologetically. "I had a hard time handling her and since Kausner was no help…"

The teenager popped behind them and when Van Pelt caught sight of her physical change, she smirked amusingly. And Jane had the nagging feeling he had missed something.

"You are a manipulative one" the redhead said knowingly. "But I swear you won't get me kicked out so easily."

The mentalist widened his eyes in realisation while Lisbon smiled innocently, toying with her pendant.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Miss Van Pelt."

He _had_ walked straight into that one!

* * *

**Thanks for reading so far! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya everyone! Exams have started *and it sucks already****, my head's going to explode :s* but I still figured I could post this in the meantime :D**

**Thanks to ****Jisbon4ever; ****24Mentalistlover; ****chocolatefan; ****Jisbonforever; ****PriscilaOrglene; ****Mental-Fan;**** Anna; ****Ashtreerose; ****1832TeaQL; ****Dubbers; ****watchyouwalk**** for their reviews! thanks for the alerts and favorites too!**

**And thanks to my half beta, once again **

**Disclaimer: only Kausner is mine…and parts of teen Lisbon too :P **

* * *

**Sweet Fifteens - 5**

One of the reasons why Jane called Van Pelt was because she was the one supposed to keep an eye on Lisbon the next day, and he immediately knew he had been right to do so. The teenager did not complain once throughout the evening, as if knowing the young woman would not fall for her schemes. She even took off –reluctantly- her piercings and went to bed immediately after being ordered to. Jane did the dish washing and after biding good-nights, went back to the couch while the redhead occupied the now vacant guest room.

When Jane woke up the next morning, the woman was already up preparing breakfast. At nine o'clock, Lisbon was down the stairs, dressed and ready for a full day. From the beginning, he suspected Van Pelt used to be the previous prime babysitter in her village; he had the complete detail of their following activities detailed and explained. At first, shopping in a centre the redhead often went to, then horse-riding. If they were still in the mood, they would head to the cinema and eat there. And they did not leave before the redhead assured him she was going to keep a close eye on her –to Lisbon's annoyance.

Jane killed time again by walking in the neighbourhood and renewing acquaintances, jumping at the office in case they needed help –and Hightower _kindly_ sent him away, by fear he'd tease a little bit too much a former influent journalist passing by. Cho informed him that Harrison O'Brian was still nowhere to be found, but at least they were sure he hadn't left town yet.

The clock was ticking and before Jane realised it, it was already seven pm. He rushed home to cook something for himself and had barely finished washing his dishes when the two girls entered. The teenager looked quite tired again while the redhead was smiling. Apparently this time, his rejuvenated boss was not the only one who had fun.

"We came across a few friends of Grace" Lisbon told him immediately, grinning widely. "They took us bowling! It was awesome! I get to kick as-" she paused at Van Pelt's warning glance and added more calmly: "I won a few rounds. But it was still pretty cool. And they said the red locks suited me!"

While talking, she played with a few red strands of hair to emphasise her point. Jane couldn't help smiling.

"You do look good in them" he admitted. "But you will have to dye them soon, you know that right?"

Lisbon nodded half-heartedly before announcing she was heading to the shower. Van Pelt watched her leave before turning back towards the blond man:

"I knew them from college…"

"Grace, I trust you not to do foolish things with Lisbon around" he grinned, amused to see her so keen on keeping him informed of all the details. "Go relax a little until she is done with her shower."

The redhead seemed about to say something but withdrew at the last second. She merely nodded and headed upstairs, undoing her ponytail. The blond man looked around then, wondering what to do next. Figuring none of the girls would be done until a little while, he fell on the couch and lay down. Arms crossed behind his head, he let his mind wander around, recalling the big evens of the last few days. Watching over teenager Lisbon was certainly not an easy job, but still very revealing of how her current personality has been built. The trust issues, the wariness, the strong temper and skills of observations…it surprised him she would listen to Van Pelt without protesting. The redhead seemed to have great authority with kids –or in this case teenager- maybe he should ask for a few advices when they would be left together again…

A sharp cry caught Jane's attention. He stood up from the couch and ran to the bathroom.

"Teresa, you're okay in there?" he called through the door.

A muffed growl and another whimper of pain answered his question, and without thinking, the blond man threw himself on the door and tried to force the handle open. The lock resisted him of course, and he didn't waste time duelling on details. He stepped back and threw himself on the door. The poor security device exploded under the pressure –and his shoulder hurt like hell- but he entered immediately. What he saw was not expected. He was greeted by the sight of a very bare, wet skinned covered with soap remains, eye-rubbing Lisbon. The scene was so unexpected he didn't react and just… stared. Bad idea. The teenager stopped rubbing her eyes –which apparently were full of soap- and realised he was ogling uncontrollably.

"GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM YOU OLD PERV!" she yelled, catching the closest towel to cover herself. But Jane was just too stunned to even think of moving. "GET OUT!"

The encounter of a pot and its toothbrush against his forehead woke him up, but it was Van Pelt's presence and rough push that made him budge in the end. The redhead entered the bathroom slamming the door in his face. His temples and shoulder were hurting but he still leant against the closed door to eavesdrop. The only sounds he could hear now were the soft sobs of the teen inside and the reassuring voice of Van Pelt. He just hoped the woman would manage to calm Lisbon down. Babies and low-aged kids, he could manage. But between the age of thirteen and sixteen… they were a pain and harder to understand. He had experimented it the past few days…

Jane sighed. He could not do much right now except wait.

**-SF-**

About an hour later, the redhead eventually arrived in the living room; tired but visibly satisfied with her performance.

"Thank you" he whispered to Van Pelt when she let herself drop on the couch. "What happened to her?"

The redhead sighed and replied dryly:

"She dropped a bottle of glass and walked on it. Her foot was bleeding a little but nothing to worry about. Seriously, what were you thinking, exploding her door like that?"

A heavy silence fell between them and for a few moments, neither talked. Both knew the answer and Jane didn't feel like exposing his feelings, even to someone he considered a friend.

"I've seen the way you behave towards her" the redhead blurted angrily. "Jane, she is only FIFTEEN! She's a KID not an ADULT! You are treating her like Lisbon!"

"But she _is_ Lisbon…" he started to retort, taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"She is a lost _teenager_" Van Pelt shot back. "Do you have any idea how scared she is right now? A few days ago, her mind was completely set on protecting her brothers from her father and the rest of the world. She suddenly finds herself free of all duties and under the constant surveillance of people pretending they know her older-self and asking her to trust them. And you are always on her back analysing her every move; she's getting sick of it!"

Jane opened his mouth to protest, but couldn't do so. He knew deep inside she was right to be angry at him.

"I'm jealous of you Grace." The redhead stared at him in confusion.

"Jealous?"

"Yeah. So far, you had understood her better than I. I thought I knew her and…"

He was cut by an annoyed sigh.

"Jane, I'm far from being a mentalist like you, but I still make the difference between an adult and a teenager. I never considered this young person to be Lisbon, because she is not her! You will just have to remember that." There was a heavy pause, during which none spoke. The redhead eventually said: "Listen, I'm going back home and will stay there. You need to learn to know her alone, and me being here will not help."

"Grace…" the blond man started.

"No offence, but trying to impose your conditions to a teen without listening to her first will only be your downfall. I bet you weren't much involved in your daughter's education." Jane winced and looked away. "Sorry" Van Pelt added quietly "I… it just came out."

The blond man sighed and shook his head.

"No, you're right. Since I was out very often, I wasn't there enough. I guess it's a new challenge we have here."

Grace smiled weakly; he could feel she wanted to touch his shoulder for comfort but didn't exactly feel comfortable with it. He smiled back gratefully, and she stood up.

"Anyway, Teresa's in bed so I'll be going. Call me if she panics again."

Jane thanked her again as she walked away. The door of the guest room was opened and closed, steps headed towards the entrance, and after a quick 'good-night', the redhead was gone. The blond man sighed in resignation and stood up

to head upstairs. Right now, he had an apology to give.

Lisbon was sitting in her two-place bed, staring blankly at the opened book in front of her eyes. When Jane entered the room completely, she just raised her head and smiled weakly at him.

"What are you faking to read?" he asked as gently.

The teenager chuckled and put the book down. He could read 'Pride and Prejudice and Zombies' on the cover, and couldn't help but grin in turn.

"Very interesting choice" he teased her. "I head the adaptation was creepy so-to-say, but good nonetheless."

"It's okay" she replied softly, looking away. There was an embarrassed pause for a while, during which neither of them spoke. He kept his eyes on her suddenly shy behaviour and reddish cheeks. Images of the embarrassing event that occurred a few moments ago came back to mind, and he was about to apologise when she beat him to it.

"Listen, for the outburst I'm sorry I…" she started, not looking at him. "I guess I lost it."

Jane cut her off by getting up and coming closer, sitting on the corner of her bed to hold her hand.

"I should be the one saying 'sorry', Teresa. I haven't been the most attentive one either. Sometimes I forgot you are… not really yourself. I mean, not the person I know."

She bit her lower lip and set her eyes on his hand. He felt she was puzzled by his actions, but didn't want to tackle that subject yet.

"How am I? I mean, older. What kind of person am I?"

Jane grinned. Ah, teenagers and their curiosity.

"You are the most stubborn, death-glared and infuriating woman that I've ever met. But you're also the sweet and caring kind, always looking after other people. Well, mostly after me, because I think you have a mousy crush but that's just a theory."

He let his words creep in her mind as the cute blush worked her cheeks. He couldn't help thinking how adorable she looked, when perplexed.

"Mousy crush, really?" she repeated, trying hard to get a grip on herself. It was interesting to find that she focused on the love thing rather than the rest. In fact, did she just want him to tell what he thought of her? He slapped himself inwardly, recalling he should stop trying to tease her all the time.

"Don't worry, you are as honourable as… your older self" he joked, leaning forwards to kiss her cheek. "And you are still as cute." He didn't miss the flicker that lightened her eyes when, for a single second, he was sure she thought he was going to kiss her lips. And for a second, he realised that she maybe… _wanted_ him to kiss her lips. The idea hit him like a cold wave and he let go of her hand to stand up.

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine what you are going through… I'm going to bed; in the guest room… since Grace left and all… It was a… busy day. If you ever need anything, just call me okay?"

She smiled weakly and nodded, wishing him goodnight. Before he closed the door, he caught a glimpse of her lying in her bed and smiled, amused. He really hoped tomorrow would be brighter for both of them.

**-SF-**

That night, after managing to sleep for a few hours, he woke up with an urgent nature call. After heading out from the bathroom though, his attention was caught by something he did not expect. A muffled cry and a strong sob. Though the sound seemed smothered, the silence of the night amplified it. He hurried immediately to the bedroom and opened the door wide. The scene before his eyes shocked him: Lisbon was shaking in bed, kicking her covers off while whining in fear. She was uttering words he couldn't understand but his first priority was to save her from her subconscious. He hurried to her side and took her shoulders to shake her awake.

"Teresa! Teresa wake up…"

Her eyes opened in a second and she straightened in her bed, panting like crazy and eyes scanning the room hurriedly. Had it been any other day, he would have teased her about her messy hair to cheer her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently when she seemed to recognize her surroundings. She just stared at him without really seeing him and that made him worry even more. "I'll get you a glass of…" he started, moving to step out of the bed and head to the bathroom. He was immediately stopped by a strong grip on his forearm and the panicked expression on her face.

"Don't go!" she begged, her voice shaking. "Please, don't go!"

To her plea, he sat on the border of the bed and hugged her. Without thinking twice, she hid her face in his chest, hand clenching on his shirt. What shocked Jane though was the trembling of her whole body. Whatever she had dreamt of must have shaken her hard.

"He's not here, right?"

Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't hear her.

"No he's not" he replied softly, wondering vaguely who the 'he' was –though he had an idea. "You will be fine Teresa. I'm here, everything's fine."

She nodded in his shirt but didn't release him.

"I don't want… I don't want to go back to dad's place" she whispered. "Please keep me here, I don't want to go back there. I promise I'll be good just don't send me back there."

A few hours ago, she was throwing him a pot and toothbrush to make him leave the bathroom. By the tone of her voice, he could tell she was almost _begging_. God, what had she been trough to get so upset? Her next request caught him off-guard:

"Can you… can you hold me please?"

"I am holding you" he replied gently. She shook her head.

"No, hold me; when I sleep" she added quietly. "I… I used to have a teddy bear when it happened…"

"You want me to play the teddy?" Jane asked, quite amused. He didn't need to be a mentalist to guess she was dying of embarrassment from her confession when she nodded in his shirt. "Okay. Just lay down and relax, I'm not going to eat you."

He settled more comfortable in her bed, under the covers, and let her embrace him tightly. A few minutes later, he could tell she was asleep.

It was a weird experience, holding a woman –a teenager's body, practically a girl he corrected himself- after so many years of sleeping alone. It felt even weirder knowing it was Lisbon cuddling him. Her head rested on his shoulder, her arm was carelessly thrown over his waist and one leg tangled with his. She was warm and soft, her breathing regular and head stuck under his chin. A pinch in his heart remembered she was fifteen in body and mind, and in no way he would take advantage of her like this. She only asked for him because she was having a nightmare and wanted to hold on to something, and since he still had insomnia, he had nothing better to do than watch over her sleep. He'll just have to remember to push her away from his body before she woke up… if she kept on moving against him like that all night, he would be very embarrassed in the morning. She did have very feminine curves for her age… And he didn't need her to call him a pervert again.

* * *

**Next chapter, another week of cooperation...and teen Lisbon acts weirdly :D **

**Thanks for reasing so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya people! So here is the seco****nd week of cohabitation…not much to say, so I'll just let you read :D**

**Thanks to ****1832TeaQL; ****wolfenstien; ****The HongKonger; ****Ashtreerose; ****PriscilaOrglene; ****Mental-Fan; ****Jisbon4ever; ****watchyouwalk; ****P. Schoeller; **** InMyVeins (Lisbon did had a sad story D:…and Jane and teens is another story :D); Anna (hee thanks!); ****leelou09**** ;Mabeline36; ****24Mentalistlover**** for their reviews ! thanks to the alerts and favourite too !**

**Disclaimer: only Kausner is mine :D**

* * *

**Sweet Fifteens -****6**

The following days went smoothly, as Lisbon and Jane came to an understanding. He would not always be on her back and following her everywhere as long as she promised to behave and tell him where she was going and when she was planning to come back. At night, when he heard her having a nightmare, he would stay in her bed and hold her until she stilled for good. They didn't do much, since Lisbon was too keen on lazing around and read or watch DVDs from her older-self collection.

The ninth day, she went to bed early and since everything seemed silent and calm past ten o'clock, Jane went to bed without checking on her. Much to his dismay, he was awoken by a loud knock on the door at 3 am.

The blond man stood up and took a sweater while heading to answer the door and hoping whoever knocked hadn't woken Lisbon up. But his worry was quickly forgotten, as he was greeted by the sight of a nervous Rigsby, resting a hand the shoulder of a stressed up… Lisbon. Teen Lisbon, dressed in the nice black pair of jeans he had bought her the first days and a fashionable green top. Jane blinked. What the heck was she doing outside dressed like that at that time of the night with _Rigsby _of all people?

"I… uh" the tall man babbled, not exactly knowing what to say. "I'll leave her to you now. Don't be too hard on her, ok man?"

**-SF-**

Jane put a hot chocolate cup on the table and pushed it towards her. Without a word, she greedily took it, swallowing everything in seconds. The mug was put on the table and she muttered a 'thanks', avoiding his eyes. It was obvious she was ashamed, and he still didn't exactly know why. He decided to tackle the subject now before she closed up completely.

"I'm listening" he said dryly, arms crossed.

Lisbon bit her lower lip and looked away. As he expected, she felt guilty enough right now to confess everything.

"I… asked Wayne to drive me to a nightclub. I'd never been there before. Don't blame him, I kinda… forced him to."

He remembered the blushing cheeks and toying with her cross and knew Rigsby had not managed to resist her cute look.

"And you didn't ask me?"

She dropped her gaze lower, finding the stain on her table very interesting.

"The thrill of sneaking out I guess" she eventually said. "And knowing I wouldn't get beaten up when I came back…"

Jane sighed in almost understanding.

"Okay, now what happened? If everything had gone okay, Rigsby wouldn't have bothered knocking at the door and you would have sneaked in the same way you got out" he added when she blinked in surprise.

The teenager shrugged.

"Nothing very bad…It was a nice atmosphere and all. I was having fun dancing you know, just dancing, maybe drinking a little; but no sneaky stuff! I swear I just wanted to have a bit of fun."

Jane nodded and waited for her to continue, forcing himself to remain silent.

"And there's that guy who comes around… we talked a bit, he bought me a drink –I asked for a can, cause I remembered stories about girls being drugged then raped and all because they didn't check their drinks and stuff. And so we talk and he says he finds me cool and all, and then he asks me if I want to get a few joints 'cause he's selling some and he didn't fill his quota for the night, and his boss is going to be angry and all. But I knew it was bull; I live with three brothers, I know when a guy is lying!"

She took another sip of hot chocolate before going on:

"And then there's that blond bitch, completely wasted, who asks Rob' –that's the guy- what he founds in me since I'm all plain and stuff." Her eyes brightened with a sparkle of anger, excitement and pride. "And I swear I couldn't help myself, I just punched that bitch right in her face and tell her if she wants to 'sound' just… smarter, then stop bragging off when she has fake breasts and her face changed."

Jane repressed a smirk, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of approving her; she had sneaked out after all.

"So before it turned to a general fight, I went back to Wayne and told him flat that Rob was a dealer. He called in the locals and its like hell's gate got loose! People were so loud and the cops were like everywhere, and if Wayne hadn't pulled me away I would have been taken with them. Can you believe it?" she added excitedly.

"I do" he said with a wide grin. "And in exchange of beliefs, you will also believe you will be staying in your room for the next two weeks' evenings."

**-SF-**

Jane's cell phone rang twice before he picked it up. On the other side, a very annoyed CBI boss spoke:

"_Sorry to bother you Jane, bu__t we need your help."_

"Sorry Madeleine but I still have to watch over Lisbon. Can't you manage without me?"

On the other side on the couch, the teenager's face lightened and she mouthed immediately: 'Go! Go! I'll be fine!'. Jane ignored her and turned back his attention to the speaker. Hightower sighed and grumbled:

"_Okay she can come in here. But she doesn't leave her office."_

"All right. Will be right there." Jane shut the phone and grinned at the teenager: "Pick up your books; we are going to the CBI. Duty calls!"

She snorted and shook her head:

"C'mon I'm a big girl. Can't you leave me in my own apartment?"

"Teresa…" his voice trailed off warningly.

She rolled her eyes and went upstairs to get her jacket.

They arrived at the CBI unhurriedly; the guard made Lisbon a visitor badge again and they headed to the second level. On the way to Lisbon's office, they came across Cho who, despite being surprised by their presence, seemed relieved by his arrival. Apparently their current suspect had murdered his wife and her lover but they could not get a confession out of him, while all evidence pointed to him as the culprit and so did the witnesses' statements. Jane dropped the teenager in her office, closed the door and wandered off towards the other side of the glassed wall. Then, making sure he was not in sight right away, waited. It didn't take long before the door opened and a back-haired teen peeked out. Jane waved at her from afar and saw her pout when she spotted him.

"Trying to escape?" he teased with a disapproving tone.

"Can't I just walk around? I promise I won't try to sneak away!" she replied, grimacing. "I swear!"

"As long as you don't run away in the streets… you are already confined in your room."

She winced.

"Don't remind me. So, can I? Pretty please?"

She attempted puppy eyes and he couldn't help but laugh heartily.

"All right, as long as you don't annoy anyone. Are we clear?"

Lisbon grinned, thanked him and went off, observing her environment like if it was a puzzling museum. On his side, Jane headed towards the interrogation room.

The man was good, he had to admit. Being a psychiatrist helped him understand the mind of his patients and play tricks on Cho and Rigsby. But as good as Dr. Goethe was at messing up minds, Patrick Jane was always better. The blond man had indulged him in a false sense of security for the last ten minutes, making the doctor believe he could actually elude him with witty remarks. After exiting the interrogation room, Jane told Rigsby to let Goethe cook a few minutes. He would come back to finish him, but in the meantime, he needed a cup of tea.

"Hey Teresa, what are you doing?" Jane asked when he spotted her in front of the coffee machine. The teen jumped in surprise at the sound of his voice and turned to meet his eyes. He noticed immediately her body trying to hide something on the counter. "Are you all right?" he wondered, frowning. A forced and panicked smile grew on her lips and she nodded frenetically.

"Yeah, yeah! Never better! Agent Terry asked me if I could do him some coffee so no problem! Don't you have… things to do, like a suspect to interrogate or something?"

The blond man didn't insist but had a feeling when he smelt something burning. He caught Cho from the corner of the eyes waving at him and decided to leave, wondering what she had done this time. The cup of tea could wait a little longer, he had a confession to get out of a turned-psycho doctor.

It didn't take much longer to make Dr. Goethe to admit he was a jealous fellow and lost it when he caught his wife and lover in _their_ bed. What surprised Jane though was when he came back to Lisbon's office, he caught sight of his protégé sitting on the velvet couch, huffing in annoyance and pouting, one of her wrists cuffed to a small desk next to the sofa. Hightower was also there, arms crossed and not looking exactly pleased.

"Goethe confessed" Jane threw in as soon as he entered, hoping the new piece of information would be enough to cool her anger. The black woman just nodded and took a key from her pocket.

"Killjoy" Teresa muttered under her breath, glaring at Hightower as the she undid the cuffs. "I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"You messed up the coffee machine, butchering the refrigerator's wires, interrupted an interview and almost activated the fire alarm."

"It was an accident! The cup slipped from my fingers and I thought I saw a flame and I didn't know where the extinguisher was! And I was looking for Jane!"

Jane smiled in amusement while Cho and Van Pelt had a hard time repressing their grins. Rigsby, on his part, looked devastated by the newly out-of-service refrigerator.

"And I will skip the fact you are currently insulting me. I was fifteen before young lady" the black woman added. "Now, Jane, I don't want to see her in the bullpen again."

"Yes ma'am" he chanted cheerfully, heading to the door. "And don't forget not to fire her right away when she comes back!"

Lisbon frowned at him, wondering what he meant before hopping behind him, throwing a sided glance at the retreating boss. She waited until they were at the end of the corridor, still in Hightower's hearing, before asking:

"What's that woman with the stick up her ass? Who is she?"

Jane caught the black woman's expression from the corner of the eyes and had a very, very hard time not chuckling too audibly.

"Your future boss" and when Lisbon's jaw fell in embarrassment, he busted out in laugher.

That's when Carrie, from cyber-crime, passed along and heard them. She sent an incredulous look to her co-worker, David, mouthing 'was that _Agent Lisbon_?'. It didn't take more than half an hour for the rumour to spread, that the petite boss of the Serious Crime Unit had turned into a teenager and was now under surveillance from the infamous consultant.

**-SF-**

"Jane? Can I ask you something?"

The blond man looked up from his newspaper and watched a biting-lower-lip, red-cheeked teenager.

"I suppose you just did, but I'm all ears anyway."

She took a deep breath and blurted quickly:

"Howdozitfeelwhenyukisssumeone?"

He blinked once.

"Could you repeat that slower please?"

"How does it feel when you kiss someone?"

Twice. Were his ears dysfunctional somehow? At her serious –and slightly embarrassed expression, he supposed his hearing system had nothing wrong.

"You've never been kissed before?" he asked with a note of amusement.

"I never had a boyfriend, so no" she shrugged; yet not managing to erase the blush off her cheeks. "I mean… never mind. Forget what I said, okay?"

Before he could even answer, she stormed out of the room. Jane just watched her leave, wondering what went through her head at the time.

Later in the morning, Elise and Cho showed up to take Lisbon out for the day. The woman had convinced her boyfriend –and Jane suspected soon-to-be fiancé- to see another of those foreign movies he dreaded so much and offered to bring Lisbon along. The Asian man had told her about his boss' situation, and the woman was obviously not happy to hear the teenager was staying at home all day.

"She needs to get some fresh air!" Elise chided him at first, Lisbon keeping wisely her mouth shut about the fact _she_ didn't want to go out and Jane was just going along. "Now should we go?"

"Uh…" Lisbon hesitated, glancing at the blond man. He nodded in agreement and she grinned back.

"Seems like she listens to you more man" Cho noticed when Lisbon took off to the upper level to get her jacket. Jane smiled smoothly and shook his head.

"Nah, we are just getting used to each other. Bring her back before six; she sneaked out the other day."

"Yeah, Rigsby didn't stop mentioning it and Van Pelt was furious with him. Said he didn't need to follow their boss in every stunt she made; one Jane was enough."

"That's mean" the blond man replied, faking hurt. Then, when teenage was back, added: "Have fun."

True to their word, the door rang at five fifty five pm. Lisbon had another fantastic day, given the brightness in her eyes, and he knew he would have a full report of the events at dinner time. What he did not expect was Cho cornering him outsider and blurting:

"Lisbon didn't stop talking about you. I tell you, she listens to you more, but I'm not sure how 'used' she got to you."

Jane frowned at his words.

"What exactly do you mean Cho?"

He shrugged.

"Just that she does not have _platonic_ feelings for you man."

At first, Jane didn't want to believe him, not having noticed drastic changes in Lisbon's behaviour. It became clearer though when she brushed him while taking the pan to cook dinner. She was very physical and following him like a shadow everywhere. Leaning against him when they were sitting on the couch watching TV (though she swore his shoulder was a perfect cushion for her head), or watching him cook an omelette, or ogling him discreetly –more discreetly than with Rigsby, at least. The game lasted the next day and a little before evening, he cornered her and attacked:

"Teresa, listen to me. I don't know what you are playing at, but you must stop now."

The teen bit her lower lip in wonder and didn't look at him straight in the eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Jane sighed. That's one thing he hated about adults and particularly teens; always denying everything.

"Listen; I'm flattered by the attention, but you must understand I will not flirt back -because you're obviously flirting with me. Is it because of what you told me yesterday morning?"

"Okay it… it's just…" she started, but after crossing his imperturbable gaze, looked away. "I like you; is it wrong to want a bit of attention?"

Jane shook his head and put a hand on her shoulder, using the other one to hold her chin and force her to look at him.

"No it's not. But understand this; I… I can't. You are fifteen Teresa, I am forty one."

"I know you like me. Or the _'older me'_" she quoted with her fingers. "I heard them talking at the office about 'us'. That we always flirt unconsciously. Why am _'I'_ so different?"

"Because you are not the Lisbon I know."

The comment upset her, he could see it in her eyes, but it was necessary in a way. He didn't want to hurt her and, more selfishly, didn't want to hurt himself. If they started something and she pushed him away afterwards, once she was back to normal, he wasn't sure he would be able to handle it. To his relief though, she seemed to accept his reasoning.

"Can I still… can I sleep with you tonight? I don't have nightmares when you're around."

Jane smiled bitterly and nodded, not really looking at her. That night again, she ended spread all over him; head tugged under his chin, legs intertwined… and once again, he had troubles falling asleep as he could feel her breasts pressed against his chest. The same thought came in mind, just like every night he shared the bed with her. Why did she already have to be so… curvy? During the day, he had no problem remembering she was a teen, but when the lights went off, all he could feel was a feminine body pressed against his. And now that he knew she was carrying unneeded feelings towards him, it made it more difficult to ignore how easy it could be to have his way with her. Damn. Why did he have to be attracted to Lisbon to begin with?

Jane suddenly felt her fist tightening on his shirt and her face burying itself in his chest. Her arms and legs were slightly trembling and he could feel his pyjamas moistening at her eye level. She didn't sob loudly; he had to give her that. He still didn't like the way this situation turned out, though he knew being clear on his… feelings was the right thing to do. He absentmindedly ran a hand over her back, up and down; in the hope the repetitive gesture would calm her down. Soon enough, he felt her body relax and go limp against his. The hand rubbing her back slipped up to her head, and he buried his fingers in her silky dark hair.

"I like you too Teresa" he whispered back, closing his eyes in turn. In his mind, the face of _his_ Lisbon grinned amusingly to him. "Please come back to me soon."

**-SF-**

The man hadn't given sign of life since he had been kicked out of Lisbon's apartment, so Jane figured he had every right to be speechless to meet Michel Kausner at their doorstep. The scientist had kept his lentils and put a brown jacket this time, and was carrying a small backpack in one hand.

"Uh… hi" the inventor said tentatively. "What's up?"

The consultant shook his head, thinking the man should work on his approaching techniques. So he figured the man wouldn't mind a direct approach.

"Hi. What do you want?"

Kausner seemed to relax slightly –so more at ease with directness- and replied:

"I was just passing by; to get some news. How is Agent Lisbon?"

Jane shrugged and stepped down the stairs to put the garbage bag in the container.

"Okay I guess. Is something wrong?"

Kausner hesitated a moment before asking if they could continue this conversation inside. They took place in the living room, Jane urging to the inventor to speak quietly for Lisbon was still sleeping.

"I've studied the effects of the BT with the remaining of the potion on my mice" he started. "If I'm right, Agent Lisbon might go through a few troubles in the next days."

Jane frowned; he didn't like the tone of it.

"What do you mean?"

"That her mental is likely to change back to normal, her brain cells will regain their original form."

A soft smile grew on the blond man's lips. At last, the effects would slowly start to vanish. His Lisbon was soon coming back.

"That's great then…" his voice trailed off when he caught the gloom expression on the man's face. "That's not it?"

Kausner shifted uncomfortably on his seat and went on:

"While her brain cells will grow back to normal, the one that were created during the last week will be altered. To put it clearly, she will likely forget everything that happened and never remember."

"What am I likely not to remember?"

Lisbon's voice took them both off guard. She was standing in the staircase, eyes narrowed on Kausner.

"And what is the creep doing here?"

The inventor's face remained impassable but Jane could see the slight hurt in his eyes. Rejection. Only then he remembered the man had nothing close to a family. A little bit like him, before he met the team.

"We were just talking about you" Jane said with a smile. "I was just telling him 'Teresa has been a good girl lately', haven't you?"

She looked away, her cheeks turning bright pink and grumbled something about needing to use the bathroom. As soon as she disappeared from the room, Michel grinned, amused:

"She likes you."

Jane's lips twisted upward slightly. If Cho hadn't tipped him off, it would certainly have been worst.

"Teenage crush" he replied gently. "It will fade away."

"You're flattered to get a fifteen years old kid's attention? Wow, you must be in serious lack of romance" the inventor shot, smirking in turn.

"We're talking about Lisbon" Jane replied smoothly, his eyes not leaving the door the teenager had disappeared through. "Okay, a teen Lisbon, but she's still Lisbon."

"Should I understand _you_ have a thing on the older Lisbon then?" the man added, on the verge of laughing. "Now I understand why you're worst than an overprotective father towards the guys ogling at her."

"Shut up Mick. Why don't you worry about yourself and take care of your business?"

The inventor sighed dramatically.

"If only I had business going on. No inspiration for writing or building new things during my free-time… I had to get myself busy myself so I wooed Madeleine for a while. Offered her a coffee as a _friend_. She sent her husband after me three days ago."

Jane had a hard time biting back a smirk. With that technique, the only thing he would manage to do is to bring Hightower and her husband closer.

"Did know you are quite the annoying wooer, Mick" he smirked, amused by the man's behaviour. It was official now; whenever he needed someone to piss off the black woman, he knew who to call.

"Oh believe me; I had to court my wife for months before she actually agreed for a coffee in her office. I can be very persistent when I want to" the inventor added, grinning. Before turning towards Jane and smirking in return: "You're the kind of man to do the same, right? Holding on whatever you have that's precious to you." He nodded quickly towards the door Lisbon used to get out to emphasise the hint. "Better worry about the way you look at her, by the way. You don't want people to think you're paedophile."

"We don't go out often, no risk about that. And what do you mean; paedophile?"

Kausner shrugged.

"It's kind of obvious you have feelings for her. I know you didn't act on it and won't as long as she's like… _this_; but it's just a warning."

Deciding the heart-to-heart conversation was leading them to dark waters, the blond man decided to change subject and blurted the first thing running through his mind.

"Want a cup of tea?" he asked, also as a peace offering. A large grin grew on Kausner's lips.

"Now you speak my language."

**-SF-**

"JANE!"

His eyes opened wide. The blond man straightened up in his bed, checking his surroundings quickly. Where was he already? In Lisbon's room; she had a night terror during the night. Where was Lisbon? Alongside him. Why was she staring at him like that? It wasn't the first time she woke up with him and last night, he remembered she had quite a fever when he checked on her. Apparently she was feeling better…

"Yes Teresa?"

"What are you doing in my bed? A… and since when are you calling me by my first name?"

_So that was the change Michel was talking about? _He wondered. Still in her body of fifteen years old, yet with her actual mind?

"Jane, I'm waiting!"

He blinked out of his daydream and sighed. Now how was he going to get out of this one?

"How old are you?" he asked bluntly. Lisbon's shock increased.

"Excuse-me?"

"How old are you?" he repeated patiently. "C'mon Lisbon, you can answer that one."

Her eyes narrowed.

"You know how old I am, We celebrated my birthday two weeks ago. You bought me a swing to put in... whatever place I could put it in."

That was four weeks ago, he wanted to correct her but bit back the reply.

"Check yourself in the mirror."

She glared at him again, suspecting some stunt of some sort before stepping out of the bed. When she stood in front of the glass, she froze. Once again Jane knew he just _should_ have kept a camera at hand's length. Her face fell.

"Wh… _what is… Jane what the hell happened!_"

Her voice was slightly panicked, yet admirably held back. Jane didn't know if he had to feel amused or annoyed and fell on his back staring at the ceiling.

"You want the short or the long version?"

* * *

**Lisbon is "back"! xD**

**Hope you liked it and t****hanks for reading so far! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya people!**** Exams are done and now I can concentrate on fics 45 percent of my time xD**

**Sorry I didn't reply to everyone, I was a bit short on time…promise, next time I'****ll do better .**

**Thanks to ****watchyouwalk; ****24Mentalistlover; ****Jisbon4ever; ****leelou09; ****P. Schoeller; ****Jisbonforever; ****PriscilaOrglene; ****Mental-Fan; ****The HongKonger; ****chocolatefan;**** Anna ****Dubbers**** for their reviews ! Thanks for the alerts and favourite too! **

**And thanks to my half-beta!**

**Warning: chapter rated M just to be sure.**

**Disclaimer: only Kausner is mine.**

* * *

**Sweet Fifteens ****– 7**

Jane didn't get up right away.

In fact, once he told Lisbon a short summary of the last few days (avoiding the embarrassing moments like her flirting openly with him, she was annoyed enough with the piercings and the strands) and after she grumbled profanities and called Kausner a hundred names, she stormed out of the bedroom slamming the door. Figuring she needed time to absorb the news –and since he was a little bit tired, he went back to sleep. He was awakened by the dry noise of some object crashing on the ground and reluctantly left the comfy environment. When he opened the door, a loud swearing coming from the living room made him wince.

"Te –Lisbon?" he called out, noting to himself he could be aware she was not 'Teresa' anymore and would probably be upset if he went on calling her by her first name. "Is everything okay?"

The sound of someone breathing sharply, for being taken by surprise, caught his attention.

"Uh… yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Where are you?"

"The closet. Near the entrance."

Once he entered the corridor, he blinked. It smelled like… fir tree and fresh. Looking at his feet, he realised she must have been cleaning the apartment. So she was stressed. He put the thought aside and headed towards the place she had indicated him. Everything around him, aside from the broken glass on the ground, seemed to be bright and shinny. Very, _very_ stressed then. He just hoped the whole cleaning had cleared her mind a bit. Jane spotted her eventually in front of the opened door of the closet, glaring at something above her, arms crossed.

"What's wrong?"

The teenager looked up at a shelf, where he assumed the shovel and small brush were hidden away. When she kept her eyes fixed on the top, he understood and couldn't help but smile. And that seemed to unnerve her just a little, for the familiar, irritated, burning flame in her eyes had returned.

"If you know what I want, why can't you just be a gentleman and give it to me instead of grinning like an idiot?" she snapped angrily.

"Lisbon, I always knew you had a complex over your height. You usually barely reach it, right?"

"Never mind" she growled and walked away. "I'll pick the remains with my fingers!"

Jane laughed good-heartedly and stretched his arm to catch the shovel and brush quickly before she decided to act upon her words.

**-SF-**

"…_and you should have seen Madel__eine's face! Seriously Rick! She was so pissed to see me around and running and stuff you would have had a loud laugh I swear!"_

Jane grinned and, though it was over the phone, he was sure Kausner –or Mike, like he officially nicknamed him now- would feel it.

"Why do you think I've sent you there?" he teased back. "Anyway, what did the team say about this?"

"_That in no way Lisbon is back until she gets her body. Also rumours are running around__ the bullpen about her being rejuvenated. You brought her to the office recently?" _

"Yeah, only once. Madeline needed my expertise on a case, and I didn't want to leave her alone at home."

"'_Kay. Speaking about the little miss, is she home yet?"_

Jane glanced at the ticking clock on the wall. It indicated it was already past seven.

"Nope" he replied, blinking in confusion. He hadn't noticed the time had fled by so quickly. His answer was an annoyed groan.

"You think she freaked out over what we told her this morning?"

Lisbon was already in a bad mood when Kausner arrived at ten. They had all sat in the living room and given a more precise explanation of what had happened to her. And she reacted as Jane expected her to react. She glared a long time at the inventor before picking up a few bills and slamming the front door, off for a walk. Kausner had left soon afterwards to warn the team but the inventor had been caught in a car accident at the other side of town in a different department. And Jane didn't want to call Cho in case Lisbon did in between.

"I don't know" he muttered, wondering if the shock of waking up in another body had really shaken her so much. He had a hard time reading her lately and since she always internalized her feelings… Then again rejuvenating from twenty years wasn't a daily occurrence. "Listen, I'm going to…"

He couldn't end his sentence, the line was dead. Jane shook his head in disbelief, wondering how Kausner could have hung up on him and decided it wasn't that bad. If he had something urgent to add, he'd call back anyway. As soon as the thought left his mind, his cell phone rang.

Lisbon.

He picked up immediately and did not let the worry to be heard in his voice. "Hey Lisbon! Where are you?"

"Hi Jaaaane" was the wavy answer. He blinked. Wavy. Lisbon's voice was never wavy.

"Lisbon, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I need someone to pick me up. Kinda dark outside, don't you think?"

He sighed in relief. So no incident. Perhaps she had just wandered too far in town and was short on money to call for a taxi.

"Okay… where are you?"

"In that bar, The 'Cat Whisker's' or som'thin'."

He blinked once again. From all places, Lisbon had chosen to go to a _bar_? Well that would explain the wavy voice, he reassured himself. Her cell phone didn't have a good reception.

"Lisbon…" he started.

"Hey I don'need a tellin' off right now" she replied dryly. "Jus' come t'pick me up; there's a creepy guy oglin' me."

That was enough for him to make him move. Soon, he was standing in front of the creepiest bar of Sacramento and pushing the glassed doors open. Lisbon was sitting in a dark corner, alone at a round table, and empty glass in front of her. When he entered, she raised her head and waved at him, grinning widely. _Oh no_ he thought. He had prayed it was just a trick of his imagination, and really wished he was wrong.

She wasn't… was she?

"Lisbon, are you drunk?" he asked in disbelief. Her hair was still brushed from this morning, but her eyes were like bloodshot and puffy red. He could also _smell_ the alcohol on her breath from his position.

"T'was just a glassss" she protested, nodding her head enthusiastically. "Jus' a few glaaasses, notin' bad."

From the corner of his eye, he caught the bartender biting back a smirk. Jane didn't know who to glare at first; the young Lisbon for even trying to lie to him, or the uncaring man behind the bar. He turned towards the bartender and asked:

"A few glasses? Really? I thought alcohol was prohibited for underage."

The man shrugged with indifference.

"I have to make some money somehow. And by the way, your daughter's got the best shot-down I've ever seen for a teen."

Lisbon burst out in laugher and shook her head:

"'m not his dauuughter! 'm his b…"

"She's my niece" Jane cut, avoiding her to try to formulate a coherent lie. "And a very pain-in-the-ass niece at the moment" he added, glaring at her. She grinned back innocently. "How much did she drink?"

"Enough man" the bartender replied, on the verge of laughing too. "You shouldn't let her wander around if you don't want her drunk."

Repressing a growl, Jane took her hand and pulled her up. As expected, she toddled a little before falling over him and gripping at him like her lifeline. He wondered if she even realised her grip was so strong.

"'et's goo Jaane" she offered enthusiastically, shifting her weight on her feet like she couldn't stand still. It was obvious she could not walk by herself more than a few meters. The blond man sighed. Tonight was promising to be a piece of cake. Ironically speaking.

**-SF-**

As soon as they passed the entrance door to Lisbon's apartment, she fled to the couch and landed on it in a very unladylike fashion. She stretched with all her might like a lazy cat before sighing in delight and letting an arm fall over her face.

"T's too bright 'n here" she muttered as an explanation. "An… and bring me aspirin will you please?"

Jane did not let himself be softened by her obviously drunken state. Instead, he picked her up by the arm as gently as he could manage and guided her upstairs.

"You're going to take a shower first" he announced severely, hoping she would still be cooperative while inebriated.

"I can't even stand straight" she whined, making puppy eyes at him. "I just wanna sleep right now!"

"If you take a shower you'll feel better. No more headaches. Or less of a headache I promise. You just need to hold on a bit…"

"Can't you help me in the shower?" she asked, with a cute pout. "I can't stand up on my own!"

Jane reluctantly nodded and followed her into the bathroom. She started stripping as soon as the door closed. The man had to slap himself mentally to look away. He took off his top and pants, keeping his boxers on –and wishing he had opted for something more… elegant than green and grey stripes. Not that he wanted to impress her by the quality of his underwear anyway but he still had his manly pride. Then, he turned towards the shower. Water started to pour from the head, and Jane checked the temperature before turning back to Teresa and inviting her in the shower. He didn't expect to meet her –completely bare- body and a lazy smile.

"Keeping your boxers?" she muttered teasingly, her voice alarmingly lower than usual. "I didn't know you liked stripes."

He ignored the appreciative glance she threw him and mumbled the shower was ready for her. Lisbon stepped in, him holding her hand and when it was clear she would not be able to stand on her own more than thirty seconds, he took a deep breath and joined her.

At first, the washing went perfectly fine. He was stabilizing her by keeping his hands on her ribs while she rubbed her front with soap. Then, things started to heat up when she turned to face him and leant on him, looking for a solid support. Jane didn't think twice and hugged her gently while trying not to feel her feminine curves pressed against him.

"I really must be drunk out of my mind" she whispered against his skin, her head resting on his wet chest. Jane's hand slipped through her damp hair and stroked her skull gently.

"What do you mean?" he asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"I'm completely naked with you in a shower, you're holding me, and I like it" was her sleepy answer. He saw her lids close as she shifted position to lean more comfortably against him. "Now I'm thinking of having a good fuck against the wall to ease aaaaall that sexual frustration between us… well, that's what they say at the office and that you'll never make the first move… Since I'm just a… a workaholic in their eyes, they talk as if I didn't understand… it's almost insulting…" Her voice trailed off, as if she was thinking at the same time, before she added on a husky tone: "That's strange to think I have the opportunity of losing my virginity twice."

Jane wondered seriously if she was trying to kill him. Literally. She was in a fifteen-year-old body all right, but she had her rightful mind back, so her actions couldn't be qualified as a teenage impulse, driven by hormones. Naked Lisbon, rubbing against him with obvious naughty thoughts and a keen pleasure on letting him know. Was he even going to survive the night? Her alcoholic breath reminded him she wasn't thinking clearly either. So he pushed her away from him, very gently so she wouldn't be upset, and told her:

"Why don't you finish washing first? I'll be waiting in the bedroom, okay?"

The cute pout on her face betrayed her disappointment, but he really needed to get out there while he was still more or less in control in his body and mind, and she seemed to have recovered enough to manage the rest on her own.

"You're not the kind of guy to make out and have sex in the shower?" she asked, almost disappointed. Jane sighed inwardly, swearing this was the last time he let her near a bottle of whiskey and beers… or staying afterwards to limit the damages of a drunken Lisbon. It that was the feeling _she_ had all day when at the office dealing with _him_, well perhaps he was going to start to behave a bit more… And why did she have to look so…

"I get it" she sighed. "Go in the room, I'll soon be done anyway."

Jane didn't lose time and stormed out of the bathroom clad in boxers and dressed up in the corridor. What the hell had happened in there? He headed then to the bedroom and fell back on the bed, crossing his arms behind his head. Once lying down, he sighed deeply. What was up with Lisbon anyway? Just like he told teen Lisbon, he suspected her having feelings for him, but not…_that_.

At first he didn't hear her coming. The soft pace of her feet went unnoticed until he saw her climbing on the bed, wearing her bathrobe. White, knee-cut, and loose bathrobe. His eyes almost popped out of his orbs. What was she playing at? And more importantly, what the H had he done to deserve such torture?

"Lisbon, aren't you going to put on a…"

His voice died in his throat when she straddled his hips and leant forward to kiss him fully on the mouth. He froze completely. Her face pulled only a few inches back and she stared at him with hazy eyes, clouded with desire.

"I know you want me, Jane." A hand travelled over his chest, following the path of his buttoned shirt. She brushed his lips again, small droplets of water falling on his cheeks from her still damp hair. "Why don't you enjoy yourself a little tonight?"

When she shifted position to make herself more comfortable, her bathrobe fell a little off her shoulder, showing off her smooth skin and pointing out she was still wearing nothing underneath. When he slightly lowered his eyes, he could even see the curve of her breasts... Oh God, he was going to die and go straight to hell. His thoughts were interrupted when she leant forward again and kissed him once more, this time slower and more sensually. She took his wrists and placed his hands on her upper thighs before leaning over him and started licking his throat. Her actions took him completely off guard and for a few minutes, he couldn't move.

"You're no fun" she growled in frustration at his passiveness. She tightened her legs around his waist and sighed in content at the reaction of his lower parts against her ass. "Uh… forget what I said" she added with a naughty smirk before leaning again and pressing her breasts against his chest. When she kissed him for the third time, his lips moved uncontrollably against hers, and a deep shiver shook his spine when she sighed in content to his response. Fingers started to undo his shirt and brush the uncovered skin gently. Jane could not help the warmth creeping up in his lower half; it _had_ been some time since he had a _very_ enthusiastic and eager young woman on top of him. The state of her teenage body should have cooled him, but this was, no matter what, LISBON for crying out loud! She had her mind back; it was _her_ who _wanted_ him, not the teenager he was still dealing with the previous day.

Something had to happen, and quick, before she went on with her little scheme and he definitely kicked the words 'fifteen' and 'drunk' out of his brain. It was still her smell, and in the dim light, he could almost forget her forms were not her real ones. In the dark, he couldn't see…

As if answering his silent prayers, Michel's voice resonated from the living room:

"I'm back! Rick, are you around?"

With huge relief, Jane called he was upstairs, forcing Lisbon to leave his lying form and head back to the bathroom. He didn't miss the disappointed and hurt expression on her face before she closed the door. Kausner knocked before entering and approached him directly, a file in his hands.

"Sorry, I'm late. My phone's battery's dead and I forget to tell you Cho wanted to warn you about Harrison. Apparently they located him somewhere around San Francisco but…" he paused and stared at the blond man's lower half: "Wow, you really need a cold shower."

Jane felt his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"Can't you just keep quiet about this?" he replied, narrowing his eyes. The inventor ignored him and frowned in puzzlement.

"Did the kid try to jump you?"

"Michel" Jane growled warningly. "You really don't want to know."

The man crossed his gaze worryingly.

"Seriously, man I need to know. If it's not in her usual behaviour, then we have a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"You're sure she'd never be so bold with you? Even completely wasted?"

"Completely wasted I have no idea, but sober she'd never do… that."

Kausner grumbled something and shook his head in annoyance.

"Great…" he muttered, shaking his head.

"Michel…" Jane articulated his name clearly and warningly. "Tell me what's happening right now, will you?"

The inventor sighed and replied:

"It was a theory but… let's say she's near the end of her 'changing period'. Now her feelings are kinda mixed up since she still has her emotions of a teen and at the same time the ones she had when thirty seven. If she repressed her feelings a lot, well she's going to be even more moody than a three months pregnant lady. Lots of repression built in here frees her inhibitions. So if she was already attracted to you as an adult but you didn't know, and if recently she had a teen crush on you; well dude, you've got a woman to please."

Jane winced slightly at his words. He didn't need a repeat of her recent… attempt to seduce him. He wasn't sure he could resist as long that time.

"Are you serious?"

"Hey, if you feel better about it you can crash at my place. Jon's room…" he inhaled deeply and went on: "I got a spare room."

"And what about you both stepped out of my room so I can get my pj's on?" Lisbon's angry voice made them turn around. Jane had to swallow to keep his cool. She was still in her bathrobe, tightly attached this time around her waist. And his body was clearly remembering what she had done a few moments earlier. "Out" she ordered on a very tensed and threatening tone. The two men didn't wait a second more and hurried down to the staircase to the living room. A few moments passed during which they could do nothing else but stare at each other in embarrassment. In the end, Jane went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea and they both sat in front of the television. Half an hour had passed when they heard her shout a sharp 'good-night' and a door slamming.

"Maybe you should go talk to her" Kausner eventually said. Jane nodded and turned back towards him.

"Listen… I don't want to kick you out but…"

Jane wanted to settle scores with the not-so-teenager and prove himself he could be a good boy. Even though it was surely going to be a hard night for him –no pun intended- but he would not cross the line. Thankfully, the inventor caught the message and smirked amusingly.

"Kay man. If you have a problem, call me before you get all worked up. I know the perfect turn down, even by phone."

"Then I really hope I won't hear them tonight" Jane joked while his new friend turned around and waved good-bye.

**-SF-**

The light was turned off when he stopped in front of the room. The moment he pushed the door open though, he knew she would turn the lampstand on.

"What are you doing here?" she asked dryly as soon as he set a foot in her bedroom. "If you're coming for some fun it's too late and if it's for moralizing you can get out, I'm not in the mood."

Jane ignored her harsh words and stepped forward. Lisbon straightened in her bed, dressed in her now widely oversized jersey and glared at him. For a moment, they just stood silent. She was the one to speak up first in a quiet, dry intonation:

"I'm sorry."

Jane told himself she had been much braver than he was lately, always taking the first step.

"I know you aren't yourself and this must be hard…"

"You didn't let me finish" she cut him, glaring warningly. "I'm sorry, but I knew what I was doing Jane. I was drunk, not stupid."

"It's about the same. Stupid people don't think. Drunks don't think eith…"

Her glowering increased and he opted to shut up for the moment being. They just stood there, watching, analyzing the other in silence before he decided to make another move. He took a step closer and tucked a wild lock behind her ear. She didn't move, but the glint in her eyes indicated her confusion about his gesture. And there he hoped she would not remember what he was about to say, or the next day would be extremely awkward for both of them.

"I want you too Lisbon" he whispered. "But not like this. Not when you are half drunk and not yourself. Do you understand?"

The teenager nodded reluctantly before lying back on her bed and turning her back to him. He knew what this meant for her. It meant she had been rejected, and that was something she didn't appreciate much. If not hated. Jane knew it had been the right thing to do, though. Lisbon would have never forgiven herself –or him for the matter- if they had crossed the line in her current state.

That night, he had troubles falling asleep.

When Jane woke up the next day and made a few steps into the kitchen, he knew immediately she had taken off way before he noticed the note on the table. The house was too silent for another person to be there and the door of her bedroom was slightly opened. Then, the few words reassured him a little.

_Out for the day. Got the key,__ cell and money. _

So she would only call in case of problem and wanted to be left alone for the moment. He quickly ate breakfast and called Kausner to see if the man was free. It surprised Jane to realise he actually liked the man. Despite being a little bit awkward and lonely, he had humour matching his own and he was smart. And more important, he loved tea as well. The inventor was thrilled to see him on his doorstep and welcomed him with opened arms. He introduced the consultant then to his world of great but completely useless inventions –which Jane made fun of- and they spent time between tea and animated conversation.

Jane's cell phone rang and he frowned when he noticed the caller's ID. Why would Cho call him now? They didn't have a case running and last time Hightower required his presence, she made it clear until Lisbon came back she would gladly keep him at bait.

"Hey Cho" he greeted after picking up. "What's going on?"

The words the Asian man said next turned him speechless and incredibly guilty. He should have gone after her.

"We got a call from Lisbon. She's been kidnapped."

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D and thanks for reading so far!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heya people! So next chapter is up…for those who were hoping a Red John thing, well sorry, I didn't feel like introducing him in this story :P**** (poor villain, give him some rest :D). hope you'll still like the alternative :3**

**Thanks to : ****TheHongkonger; ****Jisbonforever; ****Ashtreerose; ****Mental-Fan;**** InMyVeins (hee you leave a review, I thank you for it :D –well…when I don't forget uu"); ****watchyouwalk; ****PriscilaOrglene, ****24Mentalistlover; ****leelou09; ****1832TeaQL; ****Jisbon4ever**** for their reviews ! Thanks for the alerts and favourite too! **

**And thanks to my half-beta :D **

**Disclaimer: only Kausner and Katharine are mine :3**

* * *

**Sweet Fifteens ****8**

Consultant and scientist were in the CBI office within minutes. The team was reunited around a desk, pointing out places on the map before Cho spotted them.

"How do you know it's Harrison?" Kausner asked immediately, resting his hands on the table and leaning forward. Jane recognized the feeling in the depth of the inventor's eyes. Anger. Thirst, desire to hunt and revenge.

"Boss identified him when he got a hold on her. She had interviewed him after O'Brian's death" Rigsby replied. "He was in a hurry when he put her in the trunk and forgot to take her cell phone."

"Do we know where he is now?" Jane asked urgently. Van Pelt shook her head.

"He went off-radar soon after his brother was found dead, remember?"

The blond man groaned in frustration and shook his head:

"You have no idea where he could have gone?"

"We still have a list of people to interview" Rigsby said, standing up with a list on which names and addresses were written down. "Van Pelt and I were going to…"

"I'll go with you" Jane interrupted immediately. "We'll gain more time if I interrogate them personally. Grace can go with Cho."

"I'll come too" Kausner offered.

"I'm sorry Mr Kausner, bout you're a civilian" Cho replied immediately. "I cannot take you with us."

The inventor opened his mouth to protest but Jane sent him a look with a clear message. Sighing reluctantly, the man returned home, but not before making the consultant promise to keep him informed on the situation. Soon after, they were gone on the road, parting ways.

**-SF-**

Useless. Those interviews were useless, Jane thought. Every person they met had nothing to do with the abduction and knew nothing about it; and he was just getting angrier. A whole evening, morning and afternoon had passed and they were no closer to find a trace of Harrison than they were the former evening. Hope had come up when they had eventually managed to find the man's last residence –thanks to Jane hypnotising his closest 'friend'; but the full search gave up nothing. Rigsby even had to kick him out, for Jane was making too much of a mess, turning the various rooms upside down. They did find evidence of Harrison O'Brian drowning in debts –so motive- and remains of the gas that had poisoned his brother. They had clear evidence to prove the man was guilty, now they needed to catch him.

What bothered Jane the most though, was they still didn't have a contact from the man. Why kidnap Lisbon if he knew they were coming after him? Did he want to use her as a sort of leverage or something? In this case did it mean he needed to stay in Sacramento a little bit longer? For what reasons?

Jane's phone rang. He immediately picked up without checking the caller's ID. To his great disappointment, it was Kausner.

"_Sorry to bother you Patrick but…"_

"No we didn't find her yet" As much as the mentalist was touched to know the man cared about the research, he was tired of answering every two hours nothing had changed. "And sincerely, Michel, it's not exactly the mo…"

"_Just listen to me all right?"_ the inventor interrupted. _"I've done a bit of memory search about what Jon told me when he was a kid and stuff and he and Harrison use to play at various places around Sacramento."_

"And?" Jane asked impatiently.

"_And there's a warehouse a little bit out of town located south. Harrison always hid there when he had problem with the police. Jon was the one bringing him food" _then he added bitterly_. "Should have left that bastard die." _

Jane didn't allow himself to hope yet. What he needed was a location, and if Kausner managed to give him the right one…

"Cho" he called, tearing his ear from the phone. "I think we might have somewhere else to look."

**-SF-**

Jane was in the SUV when they stopped in front of the set of warehouses. The team clearly instructed him to stay back and for once, he was going to obey. Entering that abandoned building was one of his dearest wishes right now, but he knew it would be better to wait; safer for Lisbon if he stayed out of the confrontation. So he did what he usually hated; he stood in the backseat, next to the few remaining agents, and only tried to peek over the men's shoulders. The SWAT had been in for five long minutes before they walked out. In between there had been no gunshots, just shouts and loud warnings. Then, a terrifying silent minute.

When the first man walked out, he signalled everything was secured. Two others stepped away, firearms steady in their arms, followed by Rigsby holding a familiar-looking man by the arm. So Kausner was right, he thought with relief, Harrison O'Brian was there. Lisbon should have been coming out soon then. A few moments later, it was Cho's turn to appear, a defeated expression on his face.

"There's nothing around" he said to Jane when he came to take out his bulletproof vest. "They found him trying to sneak out by the back door, but he was alone. Van Pelt and others are still looking but…"

His heart sank when the redhead stepped out in turn and shook her head miserably. They had looked everywhere. Lisbon wasn't there.

Another day passed and no matter how precise the researches were, they couldn't find a trace of the young woman. Jane's patience was starting to wear thin; each time his colleagues ended another possibility, he couldn't help but wonder if they had missed something.

They had first tried to make O'Brian confess where Lisbon was located, but he kept his mouth shut. Even Jane had tried to make him talk with no success. Cho did not want him around O'Brian anymore, for he was sure that for lack of answers, he would beat the man until he had something. And that was very likely to happen if the consultant was allowed five minutes in the interrogation room alone with the suspect. Jane was not a fighter, but he did know where to hit so it hurt. Especially when Lisbon was involved. So when, at the end of the first day, the Asian man came with a bothered face out of another interview with O'Brien, he knew it couldn't be good news.

"He wants to make a _deal_?" both Jane and Kausner shouted, outraged. Cho nodded reluctantly.

"Guess we don't have much choice" the Asian man muttered. "Lisbon has been out of water and food for at least two days, probably confined and left in the dark. She won't last long."

"No way!" "You're kidding me!"

Both spoke again at the same time. At the stern look on the agent's face, the consultant clenched his fists in anger. He wasn't the only one fuming. The inventor was livid, for the man had killed his only remaining friend; and was certainly feeling guilty since the woman was in weaker position because of him. One thing was sure; none of them was going to drop it.

"Give me one more day" Jane pleaded. "If in twenty four hours I haven't found Teresa, then make a deal with him. But I still…"

"Lisbon's life is on edge, and you want to keep O'Brian until you find her?"

"He does not deserve a deal" the inventor jumped in. "He killed my best friend and kidnapped a teenager! Give us twelve hours if you don't take twenty four, but I swear if he gets off with a lower sentence because of that, I'm going to strangle him with my hands!"

Cho shook his head tiredly. He didn't need a Jane-b set on revenge now.

"Death threats won't work, Mr. Kausner."

"Twelve hours" the inventor negotiated then grimly. "The time we're spending here arguing plays in his favour. Twelve hours that's all I ask."

The Asian man breathed deeply before replying:

"Eight hours. Not a minute more."

Kausner nodded his thanks and headed outside, Jane following closely behind.

**-SF-**

The cups of tea were almost cold, but none of the two men cared.

"Where could she be?" Jane mused, thinking out loud. The odds of finding her within eight hours were slim, but he was not Patrick Jane for nothing. And he was not alone. Kausner was doing some memory research, sitting on his couch, eyes closed. For what the gamble was worth, Jane hoped sincerely the inventor could help. The information given by Van Pelt was far insufficient and knowing Harrison's personality, he would have not hid Lisbon somewhere accessible. Hightower and Cho had sent a few units to search to the most likely places, but he knew better. He had looked in the man's eyes and seen he would not give up Lisbon's location before his sentence was lightened.

Going through a map while trying to get in the psycho's mind was not useful so far…

"I… I think I know where Teresa is!" the inventor suddenly shouted, jumping off his chair.

Jane was on his feet in seconds, maps of town immediately forgotten.

"Where?"

Kausner narrowed his eyes somewhere in front of him, concentrating while talking:

"When I first met Jon, he asked me for some hideout in basement. He had good taste in wines and didn't want his wife to find the bottles...they're kind of expensive you see and she had a tendency to spend her money easily...Anyway the only one who knew aside from us both was Harrison, because he helped me build it."

Jane blinked.

"You think Lisbon is in Jonathan O'Brian's _basement_?"

"It's the only place I can think of" Kausner replied. "It's large enough to put… maybe five to six people. W… we gotta go check now!"

The two men stormed out of Kausner's house, jumped in Jane's car. While the inventor called Cho for backup, Jane pulverized speeds limits and they reached the O'Brian household in record time. Without taking time to park correctly, the blond man stopped the Citroen and both ran out of it, climbing the front stairs in no-time. Kausner knocked hurriedly at the door and waited. A brown-haired woman, dressed in black from top to bottom, opened. Her face froze when she recognized them.

"Michel" O'Brian's widow greeted coldly. Confirming Jane's thought; they really didn't like each other.

"Katharine" the inventor replied as coolly. "I will be straightforward. Mr. Jane from the CBI and I believe Harrison had locked a teenager in your basement, in a hideout I built for Jonathan years ago. If I am right, she had been in there for three whole days. We need to go in now."

The widow widened her eyes in surprise. She glanced at Jane, as if waiting for a denial. But in front of his straight face, she bit her lower lip.

"I… I don't… my house is not decent…"

"A girl's life is at stake and all you worry about is your house's state!" Kausner suddenly barked. "I swear Kath, I'm sick tired of your mannerisms and pointless need for cleaning! Just take that stick off your ass and let us in!" O'Brian hung her jaw low in front of his outburst. Without waiting for a coherent answer, the inventor pushed the door open and Jane followed, dropping a quick 'thank you' on the way. The blond man didn't understand how calm he was, when Kausner was on verge of exploding. He buried that thought in the back of his mind and followed the inventor to the door leading to the basement.

"There it is" Kausner whispered, staring at the wall. Jane frowned over his shoulder. This was it? All he could see was a wall…

"Are you sure?" he asked, sceptical. Kausner nodded and knocked on it. Jane's eyes widened when he heard the faint echo. There was a door somewhere.

"Let me" the inventor ordered as he brushed the walls, searching for something. His fingers suddenly stilled and he traced the borders of a triangle. "There it is… step aside Patrick."

He gave three loud punches on the spot he had traced.

To his utter surprise, the contours of a door drew in the dust and a trap creaked while opening. A soft blow of wind, carrying the smells of old and rust, hit them fully. The faint light of the blinking bulb allowed him to distinguish the contours of the dark room. Shelves on the right were bearing lines of bottles of wine covered with dust. On the left, a small desk covered with a few sheets of papers and in the background…

Suddenly, he spotted her. She was lying on a dirty mattress, hands tied in her back and shoes bonded too, facing the wall. Jane didn't waste a second more and hurried inside. He noticed the tension in her shoulders when she heard him approach and realised he hadn't spoken yet:

"Teresa, it's me."

Behind him, he heard Kausner taking out his cell phone to call Cho once more and Katharine yelping in surprise and horror. The shock she expressed was genuine, so after hearing a quick conversation between her and Michel, Jane was sure he could eliminate the widow from being an accomplice in the abducing. His attention was brought back to Lisbon when she started to struggle. She was blindfolded and gagged. He pulled down the clothes covering her mouth and hiding her face. She blinked a few times at the sudden light and cough when air went through her now free lips

"Jane?" she uttered, her voice rasped from the lack of use.

"Give me a second and stop moving, I'm trying to untie you" he replied, not even trying to hide the trembling of his voice. He didn't care how he sounded. She was here, he found her, and she was going to be safe. That's all that mattered.

As soon as her wrists were free, she tried to straighten on her elbows. Her eyes were shining with tears of fear and relief, and once she recognized him for good, she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Jane held her tight, rubbing her back and deciding to ignore the shaking of her whole body. He knew without her saying that she had been terrified.

"Patrick?" the inventor called out from outside the door. "How is she?"

"In shock" he replied truthfully. The teenager didn't even bother to argue with him. "Too thin" he added, noticing how easy it was for him to feel her ribs with his hand. There were no sign of a plate or remaining of food or water around. Just… dust, and dirt and… was that blood on the mattress? He pulled back immediately from her embrace and examined her head quickly. Lisbon's eyes were half closed already and only then he noticed the small dripping of a crimson liquid on the left side of her face.

"It's kinda fuzzy around Jane" she started, her voice becoming fainter already.

"Wound to the head" he added as calmly and quickly as he could to Kausner. "Call 911 and make them move here fast or I swear…"

"Don't shout" Lisbon mumbled, shutting her lids and resting against him. "T's loud."

"Lisbon?"

She didn't answer.

* * *

**I know, this one was short…****2 chapters left now. **

**Thanks for reading so far :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heya people I'm back ! Short chapter I know, but I hope you****'ll enjoy it all the same :) And really, over 100 reviews? You guys are really spoiling me xD THANK YOU!**

**Thanks to ****The HongKonger; ****24Mentalistlover; ****leelou09; ****chocolatefan**** (you're my 100th reviewer :D); ****Mental-Fan; ****1832TeaQL; ; ****Jisbon4ever; ****watchyouwalk; ****PriscilaOrglene; ****P. Schoeller**** for their reviews ! Thanls for the alerts and favourite too :D **

**And thanks to my half beta, once again :D**

**Disclaimer: Only Kausner and Harrison are mine :P**

* * *

**Sweet Fifteens - ****9**

Jane didn't know if he had to feel relieved or annoyed she had left the hospital so soon. Had it been up to him, the rejuvenated woman would have been stuck there for at least a whole week. But the doctors mentioned she had no serious damage and her loss of consciousness was due to exhaustion and the head bleeding was not consequential. Moreover, they would welcome an extra bed, since there was high peak of accidents lately. Lisbon didn't wish to stay there longer either and Kausner wanted her out in case the recent traumatic events accelerated her return to normal –and cause another loss of memory.

Her kidnapping by Harrison was, as Jane more or less expected, insurance. The murderer had wanted to give the expensive bottles his brother kept in the basement to the few people he owed money before vanishing, and he had kept her in case he would be caught. What Harrison did not expect though was that Kausner would remember…and he confessed everything as soon as the news of Lisbon being found came around.

They returned to her apartment, agreeing that the inventor would pass by early the next morning to check up on her. After a quick dinner, Jane helped her into her bed and headed to the guest room. Later, he was about to get up and do his midnight check up on her when his door opened and he was surprised by her silhouette in the doorframe.

"Lisbon?" he called gently.

She didn't say a word while she stepped closer and sat next to him. Wordlessly, she picked up his hand and squeezed it. Understanding her silent message, he pulled her against him with his free arm, holding her gently.

"Tell me" he whispered,

For a moment she was silent. Then, slowly, she tucked her head under his chin. He knew she was frail due to her physical change, but it still stoke him hard to feel her so tiny.

"I… it was horrible" she dropped, tears pearling in the corner of her eyes. "He hit me, kicked me and punched me… told me I was scum and nothing, that no-one would come after me. It was like with my father all over again… But I knew this was different, because he was hitting and not caring if I died. He wanted to kill me Patrick, and made sure I knew it."

Jane's blood froze. Of course, she had just come out of her fifteen's mentality. The scars left by her abusive father were still fresh in her mind and, he was certain, burning harder underneath the surface. The pain resulting from mixture of unwanted memories, added to the recent ones was hard to bear. He held her tighter as she buried her face in his chest, her fist clenching his shirt.

"You're safe now" he whispered, kissing her temple gently. "You're safe Teresa."

"I was scared" she confessed in a whisper, and he hated the way she was shaking uncontrollably. "I was praying for someone to come and take me out of there. I could hear noises, animals moving out there and it was just dark and cold and there was no-one." For a moment, she became silent, clenching to him. Jane laid her down on the bed, allowing her to cuddle him like they use to do, just a few days prior. She did not even protest and went on: "My father… my father used to lock us in the basement after beating us."

Her voice was so frail, so low he could barely hear her. He held tighter, one hand rubbing her back gently, and listened.

"When we were lucky, one of my brothers was outside, ready to free us when dad was asleep. When we were all in there… we had to wait until he remembered he had left us there. Oh it didn't take too long, especially when he was hungry and there was no more food… within the hour he opened…" she paused a second before adding: "One evening, I broke a plate while doing the dishes. He… he took me by the arm and kicked me while I was down. Afterwards, he brought me to the basement… and he forgot I was there. My brothers weren't home when it happened and I… I thought I stayed there a whole week. In fact when Ray eventually found out, he told me I was locked for three days."

Her voice died in her throat. Her shoulders were still shaking and for the first time in years, Jane felt lost. He didn't know how to comfort Lisbon. He didn't know how to comfort the crying and unsecured teenager.

"You are safe now" he whispered instead. "I won't let anyone hurt you anymore."

He felt her nod in his chest and not move. Some anxiety had been relieved with her crying and he could feel her relax yet tense every few seconds. She was starting to fall asleep, but fighting against it, certainly scared she would wake up in that cold dusty room again. He kissed her forehead gently, her nose, her cheeks… her watery eyes were still staring at him.

"Sleep, I won't leave your side" he assured her, his hand stroking her hair gently. At his words, her body got limp and stilled against his. When he felt her breathing regular and calm, he sighed in relief. The least he could do now was to watch over her sleep, and protect her from any nightmares.

**-SF-**

Jane was awakened by the sound of water running down a sink. Blinking to chase away the tiredness, he stood up, ready to look for the source and call up on Lisbon if there was any problem. As he came closer, he could distinctly hear a soft hum. Lisbon was in the bathroom wearing an old tee, a plastic bag on her head with a coloration product on the sink border. Dark brown one. He winced but still stepped forward, asking warily:

"You are not mad about the piercing or the locks?"

Lisbon jumped at his voice and turned towards him, smiling amusingly.

"I did it to annoy you, didn't I?"

"And you managed well" he replied teasingly.

"So I'm not mad" she shot with a genuine grin. He didn't take offence, too happy to see her smiling again.

Since none of them was in the mood of going out, they merely stayed in for the following days. The only time they went out was for her testimony against Harrison O'Brian, and her only visitors were the team and Kausner. Otherwise, they would remain inside her apartment.

Jane was doing some sudoku in front of an old show he didn't bother remembering the name of when he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Jane, can I ask you a favour?"

The blond man lifted his head at her approach and smiled slightly when she let herself fall on the couch and leant against him. Lately, she had been much more affectionate and seeking his presence. He knew it was just a form of reassurance for her and not a sexual longing, to know he was around, so he let her.

"Depends" he replied gently, his hand playing with a strand of her hair. "What is it?"

"I've talked with Michel, about my… situation" she said nervously. "He is positive I won't remember anything, once the product loses its effect; and it's very likely I will never remember. And I wanted to tell you" she bit her lower lip in hesitation and he nodded, encouraging her voicelessly "These last few days, I've never felt happier" she confessed, looking away. "And… and I know you enjoyed our time together as well. I want… I wish we could go on sharing our lives. I have trust issues but I really want this to work. Even if you don't believe it, if I can't remember a thing; can you… can you promise me you will do everything to get me back?"

The request, voiced on such a trembling tone, made his heart clench. He hated to see her in such vulnerable state. She still had remaining of bruises on her face, nightmares at night, and he had the marks and traces of her nails over his skin to prove their intensity, when she literally clenched at him at night after waking up.

"I was very… happy, sharing the last few days with you" she went on. "I want to feel like this when…"

He leant forward and brushed her lips gently with his to keep her from talking. He felt her awkwardness, her uneasiness to confess what she held deep inside. He saw the prickling tears in the corner of her eyes, her sudden need to take back everything she had blurted the last few seconds… the need to flee from this room and hide somewhere he could not find her.

"I'll try Teresa" he whispered, his hand burying itself deeper in her hair to steady her head; preventing any escape road. "I promise I'll try."

"Will you really?"

His lips brushed hers again in reassurance. Had she been an adult, he knew he would have deepened this moment and showed her how much he wanted this to work. But then Lisbon seemed fine with the slow pace they had settled and he didn't want to scare her off. She needed to feel in control for the moment being, but when the time came he knew he would throw it out the window. She leant closer to him and rested her head on his chest. Fingers played with the buttons of his shirt, undoing a few to enjoy the warmth of his skin, but not too much. They both knew there was a limit for the moment, and that the limit would be destroyed once back to normal. They remained in this position till nightfall. They ordered Thai for dinner and went straight to the bedroom without bothering with the dishes.

When he lay down, she automatically rolled over him and cuddled him comfortably. In seconds, her body went limp and he knew she had fallen asleep. He stroked her head, relieving in her smooth and soft hair, smelling her scent with the feeling that soon enough, he would not be able to do it for a while.

**-SF-**

Jane woke up early that morning, sensing something wasn't right. The weight over his chest was not the same. When he turned his head, he understood why. The old familiar face of Lisbon was centimetres from his, and her body had returned to normal. Despite the relief, his first wonder was if she would remember anything.

And if she did not, what damn excuse he could give her for being in her bed.

* * *

**Liked it? Next chapter is the last, alas.**

**Thanks for reading so far! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait…****here is the final chapter..hope you enjoy it :3**

**Thanks to ****macisgate;**** Anna; ****1832TeaQL; ****xanderseye; ****PriscilaOrglene; ****watchyouwalk; ****24Mentalistlover; ****leelou09; ****Jisbon4ever; ****Mental-Fan; ****P. Schoeller; T****he HongKonger**** for their reviews ! Thanks for the alerts and favorite too xD**

**And thanks to my half beta again :D **

**Disclaimer: Only Kausner is mine**

* * *

Epilogue:

"Now you know everything."

The petite agent blinked once, twice. She was certain a few minutes had passed and yet she still wasn't able to formulate a coherent sentence. Surprisingly, Jane did not tease her on that point, just stared at her with expecting eyes. What was she supposed to reply she wondered? What was that look he gave her, hopeful and longing? Couldn't he leave her alone…

As if reading her thoughts, he stood up and whispered.

"Call me if you need anything. I'll let you think about this."

Lisbon could only watch him leave in disbelief. Could everything he had just said be true? Stories like these were taken from science fiction; they never happened in real life… did they?

The only thing she was certain of was the awkward waking up. Oh she remembered that morning, opening her eyes to face a solid, warm and comfortable chest, and cuddling the man she yelled at daily. He had pretended she had been delirious and quite sick, and that the only way of calming her down was to… hug her, during her sleep. She had believed him at the time, not wanting to make any unwanted suppositions –but not after chasing him away with a pillow and calling him a 'pervert' repetitively. Pervert. She hadn't understood why there was a glint of nostalgia in his eyes when she called him so at the time.

But then, if he was right, then she had been extremely ungrateful.

No words could actually describe how bad she felt right now. She had behaved like a capricious brat –a teenager in short- and _used_ him to replace her _teddy bear_. When he mentioned that part, Lisbon had blushed hard and looked away, praying she hadn't done something even more embarrassing –at least for her. And alas, she had done worst. She had hit on him, tried to seduce him in the shower and attempted to jump him later. Now how was she supposed to look at him straight in the eyes now? During his speech, when he glanced at her from time to time, she had prayed she could disappear deep inside a mouse's hole. Or that earth opened up to swallow her. Piercings, red strands and a fake tattoo… insulting Hightower…what did she have in mind exactly? "Teenage rebellion" he had called it. She would qualify this of impertinence. Now she needed to apologize for her… teenage actions.

Lisbon's thoughts came back on the last events he had narrated. She, asking him to win her back.

Was she truthful when she made her demand? Wasn't she still under the recent influence of her kidnapping and seeking for a reassuring support? Living her life with Jane was… improbable. Impossible even. They couldn't stop bickering on every subject. Okay, she had to admit there was more to it. Lately, his behaviour had changed towards her. He was more attentive, even sweet sometimes. Bringing her coffee, brushing or touching her lightly. His fake grins were fading into more truthful smiles when they were together and...

Lisbon shook her head. How could she even believe him in the first place? What proof did she have? Nothing to support his saying. She could always ask someone else, see if they said the same. But somehow, she doubted they would be truthful. Her team, her boss, her colleagues… everyone would mutter some vague answer and look away or ask how she felt –_the _question that irked her enough to send her away. And the look in Jane's eyes was truthful. He had lied to her before; that was certain. But he would never, ever on a subject like this.

Once again, the petite agent shook her head in disbelief and stood up to make herself a sandwich.

It was close to eleven pm when Lisbon made up her mind and jumped in her car. Despite repeating herself this was just a very elaborated joke-or a twisted version of reality, she could shake the idea that maybe he was being honest. Fifteen minutes later, she was parking in front of a familiar house and ringing at the front door. About a minute later, she was greeted by the startled -and slightly tired- face of an Asian woman.

"Agent Lisbon?"

"Good evening Elise" Lisbon said quietly. "I'm sorry for bothering you so late but… is Cho here?"

"Oh, of course" the Asian woman muttered, and Lisbon suspected the tone was due to tiredness. It was late after all…

She followed Elise inside while she called after her boyfriend, feeling guilty and almost backing up when the silhouette of her co-worker appeared in the doorframe. Cho was wearing a Metalica T-shirt and jogging pants. In the background, she could hear resonating echoes of people talking and supposed they were watching a late movie –or making out in front of a late movie. Lisbon couldn't help but smile a little when she noticed Cho's puzzled expression. At least she managed to catch him off-guard for once.

"Uh what are you doing here boss?"

Now was the moment. Either she would make a fool of herself or be confronted to Jane's pure honesty. She took a deep breath and confessed:

"Jane just told me… about what happened the last three weeks."

"Oh" was the only thing he managed to say at first, surprise evident in his eyes. "What did he tell you?"

Lisbon hesitated, wondering if he was going to make fun of her gullibility if this ever occurred to be a huge hoax.

"I was turned back into a fifteen year old and was kind of a pain for everyone" she spat quickly. A few seconds passed during which she started to believe Jane had made fun of her, before a rare small grin grew on the Asian man's lips.

"He was more the real pain and you enjoyed making his -our lives hellish; like a normal teenager."

At his words, Lisbon groaned and buried her head in her hands. So Jane was telling the truth, and she had just been extremely ungrateful for his support.

"Great…"

"If you want proof" Elise suddenly said, irrupting from the kitchen with a cup of coffee and a paper in her hand "I took this picture about a week ago when we went to see this new movie"

They were standing in front of the movie theatre somewhere in north of Sacramento. Cho was glaring at the camera while a dark-haired teenager was pouting, arms crossed.

"We were supposed to see Harry Potter, but last minute you wanted to see Paranormal Activity 2. Kimball was not enthusiastic about either choice."

Lisbon widened her eyes in surprise. There was no doubt she was the one in that picture. Photos of her in her younger years would prove it.

"I… wow" she uttered with difficulties.

"Yeah, we were all like that" Cho added deadpan. "Van Pelt was the most severe with you though. She wouldn't take any of your crap. And according to Jane, you only obeyed to her at the beginning."

Lisbon smiled in spite of herself. She would have to have a conversation with the redhead and thank her for her support. Though Jane hadn't mentioned her much in his story, she could tell the rookie had been worried about her. Her decision was made now.

"I'm sorry I've hold you up so long" she eventually said. "Thank you for…"

"Don't mention it" Elise replied with a smile. "I have to admit it was fun. A little bit strange, but fun."

**-SF-**

She stared at her phone and hesitated. In the end, she speed-dialled Jane and waited for him to pick up.

"Uh?" was the grumpy answer. Her heartbeat accelerated wildly at the sound of his voice and she felt her doubts come rushing back. What if he had changed his mind in between? Deciding she would never have an answer if she didn't ask, she made up her mind and spoke hesitantly:

"Ja –Patrick? I… I've thought a little and I… I was wondering if you were still up for that cup of tea?"

There was an audible grunt on the other side, and then only she realised he had been sleeping.

"Teresa, it's two in the morning." A quick glance at the nearest clock confirmed his statement. Lisbon felt slightly guilty for waking him up; but then he did worse to her. "I know we don't have to go to work tomorrow but…"

"Hey" she shot back, grinning. "I'm not at fault. _You_ never told me _when_ I should call back."

* * *

**Thank you for reading so far! And see you in another fic :D**


End file.
